Perderme en Sakura
by Nina789
Summary: "-Al fin, al fin logré encontrarte- murmuró mientras se precipitaba sobre ella, quien permaneció estática de pura sorpresa. Me miró aterrada mientras aquella sombra la llevaba lejos del tiempo, del espacio y de mí. Indra había dicho que ella siempre había sido para él, pero se equivocaba. Según mis cálculos Sakura había nacido para mí" La historia de cómo Sasuke se perdió en Sakura
1. Secuestro

**Capítulo 1**

**Secuestro**

**N/a- **Disclaimer - nada de esto es mío

.

Nunca pensé que ella se derritiría de ésa manera, pero sus finos dedos blancos se deslizan entre los míos como si se tratara de arena. Su mirada que siempre había sido clara como un espejo de agua, ahora se nubla por las lágrimas; incluso puedo sentir su aroma fresco como una cascada alejándose de mí, las gotas que caen de sus ojos aterrizan sobre mi rostro y cada poro de mi piel grita su nombre.

Con la voz desgarré el cielo, igual que lo había hecho el día en que murió mi hermano; al tiempo que el agarre de aquel hombre se volvía demasiado fuerte para mi único brazo, y la sujetaba tanto que le sacó el aire dejándola momentáneamente sin respiración, ni siquiera para sollozar.

¿Cuántas veces había visto llorar a Sakura?

Qué irónico, ella misma me había dicho lo gracioso que resultaba que aquel que te puede proporcionar la felicidad sea también el causante de tu peor dolor.

Y resultaba más estúpido que nunca, el cómo la vida me estaba devolviendo lo que le hice justo al perderla sin quererlo, sin quererlo… ni un ápice; porque el yo que soy ahora nunca, ni en mil años, la dejaría de nuevo; simplemente porque ya no podía. Pero ni siquiera en ésa situación pude consolarla, sintiéndome inútil al ver a Indra mirándome con expresión territorial acunando a Sakura, que seguía debatiéndose, con aquella ternura salvaje que me dejó sin palabras. Los ojos de ella eran tan radiantes como siempre: dos esmeraldas ardiendo entre terror y furia.

Nadie mejor que yo sabía lo encandilante que podía llegar a ser aquella mujer al manifestar sus emociones, pero ahora eso me llenaba de pánico; pues supe que Indra también se había dado cuenta de ello. Y Sakura estaba en su poder.

Después de años de viajar solo con un brazo, jamás me había maldecido tanto por la terquedad de no querer aceptar uno nuevo, pues ello me estaba costando lo más precioso que tenía. Me estaba costando a Sakura. Aunque habría ardido vivo antes de decírselo, mis escrúpulos para con ella ahora se veían reducidos a un patético montón de cenizas en el fuego de los ojos de Indra.

Porque era él ¿no? Yo mismo, en una retorcida versión de antaño que se alejaba en un remolino de color. Quise gritar más, pero no pude; todo esto se habría evitado de haber sido más cauto. Si hubiera hecho las cosas que no hice y ninguna de las acciones que cometí, tal vez podría haber aspirado a volver a asentarme en la aldea que alguna vez odié. Todo, de nuevo, era culpa mía.

Mi razón para volver, mi razón para seguir adelante, todo lo que ahora englobaba con el concepto de "hogar" estaba siéndome arrebatado una vez más. Sentí mi corazón, ése corazón que enterré bajo capas de hielo por años, estrujarse contra mis costillas y mientras miraba sus cabellos arremolinarse bajo la barbilla de un hombre desconocido, que se parecía a mí de una manera pavorosa, me juré que no podía perderla.

La sensación que me produjo darme cuenta de que en ése momento no podía hacer nada era increíblemente insoportable, semejante a la ocasión en que Itachi volvió a la aldea la primera vez y supe que iba tras Naruto, el ansia que me invadió mientras le buscaba sin descanso, rogando, esperando poder llegar a tiempo. De la misma manera ahora, admitía, por lo menos en mi interior, que Sakura era ya demasiado importante para permitirme perderla en medio de la noche, dolorosamente parecida a la manera en que perdí al clan.

Y entonces me di cuenta, como un ciego que ve el sol por primera vez; que ella había penetrado bajo mi piel, bajo mis sentidos puestos en guardia desde hacía tanto y que por eso había sido incómodo al comienzo, pero ahora la sensación me llenaba de calidez y deseando que me viera, volví a gritar su nombre.

Había caído ante ella, me había perdido en su mirada esmerilada, llena de la ternura de una madre, de la fraternidad de una amiga y de la pasión de una amante. Sakura estaba llena de tantas cosas de las que yo estaba vacío que beber de su abundante cántaro se me antojaba grotescamente egoísta después de todo lo que le había hecho. Sin embargo, ella me aseguró que su fuente siempre había tenido mi nombre grabado a fuego sobre ella.

Al oírme chasquear el aire, se volvió para verme y yo me quedé arrobado. A pesar de sin duda hallarse bastante asustada, se sobreponía de una forma tan combativa y peligrosa que agradecía a los cielos no ser su enemigo; su nívea piel estaba arrebolada y odié que Indra la viera así; Sakura se arrebolaba sólo en mi presencia.

-Te recuperaré- le dije sin murmurar nada, comunicándome sólo con ella en nuestro particular modo de hablar sin palabras, desarrollado en esos largos años en que intercambiábamos correspondencia. ¡Cuántas cosas se habían quedado sin decir! Impresas en el papel con invisibles deseos de ser clamadas por las azoteas, -A cualquier costo, vendré a por ti.

Indra se la llevaba, pero Sakura con aquel modo tan suyo que tenía de mirarme, me prometió que su virginal corazón se quedaba conmigo. La pureza de su mudo juramento envolvió mi alma como la primera vez que me abrazó, en el bosque apestando a sangre y a muerte.

-Espérame- supliqué.

Ella me sonrió, sus manos colgaron inermes a los costados y se sumergió en aquel torbellino de color de los brazos de un hombre que no era yo.

.

_**Primer cap, fiu! ;)**_

_**Q os parece? Háganmelo saber en un lindo review, ya sábeis lo complicado que es escribir desde el punto de vista de Sasuke así que espero q no este demasiado OoC hehe**_


	2. Recordando el pasado

**Capítulo 2**

**Recordando el pasado**

.

_SASUKE_

Miré como un idiota el punto donde se habían desvanecido.

Habíamos llegado hasta allí impulsados por mi estúpida curiosidad, después de viajar tanto y con un insaciable afán de saberlo todo. Permití que el destino que Naruto y yo compartíamos con Kaguya volviera a tocar a Sakura; y lo que era peor, ella no me habría acompañado de no habérselo pedido.

Pero la perspectiva de pasar un tiempo en su compañía había sido demasiado atrayente, al verla después de años, me percaté de lo mucho que la había añorado. Su alma siempre se revelaba en la esporádica correspondencia que manteníamos después de la guerra, cuando dejé Konoha por segunda ocasión. Pero por ésa vez, yo no me había marchado dejándola llorando sola sobre una fría banca de piedra.

.

Sin embargo, no pasó mucho antes de que me diera cuenta que mi antigua compañera de equipo había trepanado en mi cerebro, como un licor embriagante que emborracha antes de sentirlo.

Pero el licor de Sakura era dulce, y olía a vainilla, a miel, a lilas y a sol en las mañanas después de la lluvia. Y su voz era como el repicar de las campanillas de plata del hogar, cuando uno vuelve a casa al caer la tarde; esto lo pensé en las semanas de convalecencia que pasé en el hospital de la aldea después de la pelea con Naruto. Pasé bastante tiempo inconsciente y luego sedado mientras ella y un equipo de enfermeras trataban de traernos de vuelta al mundo de la cordura. Desperté una noche mientras la escuchaba hablarle a Naruto en la cama a mi izquierda; él todavía no se había repuesto de la anestesia y Sakura le contaba historias al oído.

Deseando hacer cualquier cosa menos pensar, me volví a dormir, pero a la noche siguiente Sakura había vuelto, ésta vez con Sai; el pálido ninja al que yo gustaba denominar despectivamente como mi "reemplazo", llevaba un instrumento musical bajo el brazo que no reconocí pero que produjo agradables notas lánguidas cuando sus dedos se deslizaron por las cuerdas.

Sakura dijo, ignoro si a Naruto o a mí, tal vez a ambos; que iban a tocar el cántico que según ella, habían compuesto la noche siguiente a que la aldea fue destruida. Que lo harían en honor a Neji Hyuuga y de todos los que habían perecido en la guerra.

-Lo hicimos hoy al amanecer frente al monumento- informó Sai con la voz tan plana que me hizo imaginar que lo había dicho un insecto que pasaba por ahí, -Sakura dijo que tal vez les gustaría oírla aquí.

-Sasuke- interrumpió ella, mi nombre en sus labios casi sonaba como una plegaria, -sé que puedes oírme aunque estés demasiado débil para abrir los ojos. Por favor escucha sin penas y sin fantasmas- añadió sentándose sobre la cama.

Sentí el colchón hundirse y me pregunté si al resto del hospital le importaría oír ruidos por la noche. Parecía que no porque nadie vino a interrumpir.

La canción fue inesperadamente trágica, hablaba de un pueblo junto a una montaña y de cómo el fuego que había caído del cielo, quemaba tan intensamente que las mismas almas de los habitantes ardieron hasta consumirse. Hablaba también de la lealtad y de la cofraternidad pero de manera tan afligida y pesarosa que me habría echado a llorar ahí mismo de no ser porque todas mis lágrimas se habían secado.

Si Konoha era aquel pueblo desolado bajo el peso de las cenizas, entonces yo ya no tenía ninguna razón real para reclamar incomprensión; porque ya no podía derrumbar lo que se había venido abajo.

Sai salió luego de acabar, pero Sakura permaneció tranquila sobre las mantas. El viento nocturno que entraba por la ventana arrastró su aroma hacia mí mientras decía con tono apaciguador:

-La aldea no es la misma de cuando te marchaste- musitó ¿por qué sonaba tan decaída? ¡Ah sí! Acababa de entonar una melodía de muerte en su tierra natal -Por favor, tómate un tiempo para verla- hizo una pausa y continuó, -Ya sé que mis palabras nunca han significado mucho. Así que no lo hagas porque te lo esté diciendo- aclaró con voz apagada, -Hazlo por Naruto.

Se levantó con presteza y salió de la habitación dejando en mi cabeza un murmullo de pensamientos de confusión; en los que el principal era que ella tenía razón: Nunca había permitido que sus palabras significasen mucho por miedo a que de pronto significaran demasiado; entonces ¿por qué? ¿por qué ahora su imagen y su voz ya no me dejaban?

.

Si Indra se atrevía a tocar a Sakura, yo, yo… cerré los ojos. No debía pensar en aquello o me volvería loco, debía confiar en ella, en su fuerza y en la luz que llevaba en su interior.

La luz a cuyos rayos parecía haberme vuelto adicto. Era increíble lo mucho que había cambiado todo en el transcurso de unos pocos meses, cuando la encontré en un hospital del País de la Lluvia. Lo cambiada que estaba… se había convertido en jounin y sus ojos mostraban el cansancio de varias noches en vela; me explicó que estaba sanando las vicisitudes de la guerra en las inmediaciones del País del Fuego, al parecer todo en Konoha marchaba a la perfección pero estaba consciente de que otros países menos poderosos no tenían la misma fortuna; así que había pedido permiso al Hokage para ayudar en el extranjero.

Kakashi se había opuesto al comienzo, Sakura estaba al frente de su propio hospital pero ella, obstinada como siempre, había insistido.

Y yo estaba agradecido por ello.

-_Eso me permitió verte_\- pensé mientras la observaba llenar reportes, sus hábiles manos que no titubeaban al escribir en las formas.

Descubrí entonces que cuando me encontré con el jefe Hyuuga en el desierto, no le había llevado de vuelta a Konoha por un impulso caritativo; lo había hecho porque quería saber de ellos… Naruto, Kakashi… y ella, la joven a la que había prometido volver a ver y que a pesar de haberme ofrecido su vida entera una y otra vez; yo no había aceptado.

Pero la Sakura de mis recuerdos no era la que tenía enfrente. Tanto su piel nacarada y cremosa como su pelo del color del cielo al caer la tarde eran los mismos, sus grandes ojos ovalados brillaban expresivos sobre su rostro, que ahora me resultaba tan interesante que me encontré estudiando las delicadas formas que enmarcaban su frente en la que destacaba un diamante púrpura, como una estrella en la noche. Y la suave curva de su cuello enmarcado por algunos mechones que se escapan de su cabello recogido.

Sakura ya no era una jovencita, era una mujer joven y fuerte. Una mujer que me fastidiaba por lo mucho que me unía a ella, la única mujer a la que de algún modo, podía yo sentir que le debía algo. Pero que, pese a todo siempre me ató la boca, firmemente cerrada. La boca que siempre le había hablado con dureza, la boca que nunca tuvo una palabra de dulzura, la boca que… se había enlazado con la de ella no hacía mucho; ansiosa de beberse sus secretos pues Sakura se había convertido en la luna de mi noche.

.

.

Estaba seguro de que Indra se la había llevado al pasado, el problema que se me presentaba era ¿cómo viajar en el tiempo?

Me giré para enfrentarme al sur, allá muy lejos, estaba Konoha. Allá en la distancia, estaba él.

Sin pensarlo dos veces concentré todo el chakra que me quedaba en las piernas y eché a correr hasta la aldea que ahora era mi pueblo, porque las raíces de Sakura calaban hondo en sus entrañas. Perder a los Uchiha me había exiliado, ganar el espíritu de aquella mujer me había repatriado.

Sacudiéndome de la cabeza cualquier pensamiento que me desconcentrara de correr, me dediqué a mirar el horizonte.

Por más bochornoso que me resultara admitirlo, Naruto sabría qué hacer; mi mente estaba demasiado nublada por emociones que amenazaban arrastrarme en su vigorosa corriente, tan arrolladora como la fuerza de Sakura y poderosa como las esmeraldas de sus pupilas bajo las estrellas, deliciosamente ignorante del embeleso que me provocaba.

.

Probablemente tendría que correr toda la noche para poder llegar a Konoha al despunte del amanecer.

Miré hacia arriba, calculando la hora. Pronto sería medianoche.

.

.

.

_INDRA_

Se estaba ahogando, podía verlo incluso si hubiese estado ciego.

El choque de dimensiones había sido demasiado para ella y se desvanecía en mis brazos mientras se sujetaba la cabeza como si esta le fuera a explotar.

-Cálmate- dije demandante, ella me miró con ojos de fuego mientras le rozaba la sien con la yema de los dedos, llenándola de chakra. Pareció que su dolor menguaba porque bajó los brazos y se encaró conmigo, dispuesta a soltarme un puñetazo.

¡Oh dulzura inocente y lejana! ¡Cómo ignorabas que a fuerza de estudiarte entre los destinos de las estrellas, te conocía tanto o mejor que tú misma!

Le sujeté los brazos y ambos descendimos flotando hasta aterrizar en el tejado de la Mansión Principal.

Por fin en casa.

Ella se derrumbó a mis pies, recuperada de su ahogo pero demasiado agotada para seguir rebatiéndose. Aprovechando que estaba a punto de quedarse inconsciente le tomé la barbilla y la obligué a mirarme… es decir, yo me obligué a mirarla.

Después de tanto tiempo de anhelarla, por fin la tenía junto a mí. Por fin podría tomar de su néctar y comer de su mesa para calmar mis ansias de ella; no pude evitarlo y la abracé, sintiendo sus formas contra mí, cautivado hasta las entrañas mientras dejaba que las lágrimas se deslizaran por mi rostro.

-Al fin, al fin logré encontrarte.

La mujer se quedó muy quieta, la sorpresa la dominaba demasiado pero no me importaba. Observándome boquiabierta le cubrí con ternura los labios con la palma de mi mano. Ashura aseguraba que traer personas de otras épocas solo podía resultar en un cataclismo, pero era demasiado sencillo para él… con su mujer y toda su descendencia para garantizarle la felicidad eterna. Yo no gozaba de tal suerte.

Pero eso iba a cambiar, ahora tenía en mi poder a la reencarnación de la que podía haber sido mi propia mujer. Y si aquel hombre de pupilas dispares había perdido a la joven de ojos verdes, sólo era porque yo había perdido a la mía de ojos perlas. Después de todo, los ciclos se repetían… yo jamás recuperaría a Tsubaki, pero ése hombre nunca volvería a ver a Sakura.

.

.

._

_**Uff! De nuevo espero haber hecho todo dentro del personaje, es muy difífil mantener a ese pillo de Sasuke **_**on character**

**_En fin, decidme su opinión en un lindo review XD. Que yo les contestaré lo mejor que pueda ;)_**

.

Dejo ahora respuestas a reviewers que no tienen cuenta XD

**Miya **Muchas gracias, siempre es un riesgo cuando escribes desde la cabeza de alguien, pero aquí va la conti ;)

**carol-chan **Hmm, ¿gracias? ;) XD

**mussalunna **Bueno, este fic esta basado en el manga asi que SPOILER! DEJA DE LEER ESTA LINEA SI NO TE QUIERES ENTERAR Indra es el hijo de Hagoromo (el sabio de los 6 caminos) y se supone que es algo así como la encarnación pasada de Sasuke, o es aquel a quien él representa


	3. Tsubaki

**Capítulo 3**

**Tsubaki**

_SASUKE_

Kakashi se cubrió la cara con las manos mientras yo le miraba impertérrito; no había parado hasta llegar a Konoha y me imaginaba que para él no había sido lo mejor empezar el día con un renegado contándole una estúpida tragedia.

-Yo iré por ella- dije fríamente mientras él me observaba con ojos escépticos, -pero necesito recursos que no poseo.

-Ya, por eso has venido a utilizarnos ¿no?- dijo él, conmovido por lo de Sakura, pero dispuesto a enviarme a paseo a la menor tontería.

-Kakashi- escupí su nombre, -Escúchame porque sólo lo diré una vez- advertí. Estábamos solos en su oficina pero me parecía estar rodeado por todos los ojos de la aldea, -Ya no puedo contar en cuántas ocasiones dije que lo sentía, y sé muy bien que se paga con obras. Por eso no me quedé en Konoha luego de la guerra y tú lo sabes muy bien- hablar después de tanto correr me dejaba la boca seca y una sensación amarga en el estómago. -Volví para dejar a Hiashi Hyuuga y les protegí a todos de aquel meteoro- le espeté sin presunción, sólo recalcando la verdad -He estado viajando y como podrás suponer he visto y aprendido varias cosas- hice una pausa para que le quedara más que claro lo que intentaba decirle, -Muchas de ellas vitales para la paz del País del Fuego.

El Hokage me inspeccionó sin expresión alguna y luego sonrió de medio lado, un gesto del que me habría reído de no haber sido tan extraño visto desde el otro lado de su máscara.

-Bien Sasuke, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

-Rescatar a Sakura

-De eso me doy cuenta ¿tienes alguna idea?

Mi silencio le habló con la elocuencia que yo no podía.

-Haremos esto- dijo señalando la puerta, -vete a descansar y yo pensaré en algo.

-Quiero pasar el día en la biblioteca.

-Sasuke- cómo odiaba a ese hombre cuando empleaba aquel tono, -Tienes el aspecto de un panda moribundo con esos ojos y creo que al soplarte, caerás de plomo al suelo sin oponer resistencia. No nos sirves de nada medio muerto- concluyó lanzándome un juego llaves que extrajo de un cajón en su destartalado escritorio.

-El edificio donde solía estar tu apartamento fue destruido durante la invasión de Akatsuki, se construyó uno en su lugar y le hemos puesto la misma cerradura. Son las llaves de tu antiguo apartamento.

Manejé como pude la sorpresa, pero él la percibió de todos modos.

-Naruto y Sakura- dijo a modo de explicación, zanjando el asunto.

Salí de allí a trompicones, caminando con estudiada lentitud pues si lo hacía demasiado aprisa corría el riesgo de tropezar por el agotamiento.

El edificio de apartamentos era indiscutiblemente nuevo y viéndolo entendía a lo que se refería Sakura en sus cartas al relatarme que Konoha prosperaba. Abrí la puerta del que me correspondía y me dirigí al sofá sin pensarlo dos veces; había un florero con jazmines en la mesa del centro pero estaba tan cansado que no me molesté en pensar quien las habría puesto ahí, ni siquiera quise cerrar las cortinas. Deshaciéndome de la katana que quedó oculta bajo los cojines, me quedé dormido.

.

Desperté en medio de la noche cuando los rugidos de mi estómago se hicieron demasiado molestos para seguirlos ignorando. Eso y el sentir una presencia fuera del edificio, en el balcón. Alarmado activé mi ojo derecho, pero me relajé de inmediato al reconocer aquel chakra; el cual nunca olvidaría ni aunque pasaran los años y la vejez viniera a encorvarnos, la muerte a llevarnos y la podredumbre a enviarnos al olvido.

Salí al balcón con parsimonia y el me miró con la jovialidad de siempre, aquella jovialidad que yo nunca podría tener.

-Ey- dijo lanzándome un paquete sellado de ramen instantáneo, los ojos vivaces de color azul eran los mismos que yo recordaba. Me mostró, con el brazo que llevaba vendado, otro empaque igual al que me había dado -Comamos- me invitó entrando en el apartamento.

-Naruto…- empecé.

-Lo sé- me pausó y nunca me había parecido tan similar a Itachi, -Yo también quiero hablarte, pero es mejor hacerlo mientras la tripa se llena- resolvió dirigiéndose a la cocina; y yo, no pudiendo hacer otra cosa, le seguí.

.

Nos sentamos a la mesa y comimos, en silencio primero. Yo sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que él arrancara a hablar.

-Kakashi ya me ha contado lo que pasó.

No dije nada, no requería respuesta.

-Yo iré contigo.

Tampoco me sorprendía pero no pude por menos que asentir, y me vino a la mente otra cosa.

-¿Y tu esposa?

-¿Eh? ¡Oh! ¿Sakura te lo contó?- preguntó mirando los jazmines en el pintoresco frasco frente a nosotros -Hinata estará bien, ella ha estado viniendo a poner las flores ¿sabes? Creo que Sakura se lo pidió antes de irse a la aldea de la lluvia.

Aquello sí que me sorprendió.

-Vaya, perdón por las molestias.

-No es nada, normalmente venimos a airear este lugar de vez en cuando, pero Sakura pensó que las flores le daban un aspecto más hogareño por si un día decidías regresar inesperadamente- y me miró divertido, -lo cual hiciste.

Cerré los ojos y bajé la vista al plato.

-Me hubiera gustado que vinieras a la boda.

-Me hubiera gustado haber ido- le repliqué con seca sinceridad y él sonrió complacido.

-Sabía que te carteabas con ella- Naruto se reclinó sobre la silla, se había terminado su porción y miraba distraídamente hacia la mía –Y cuando me dijo que se iba, yo esperaba que terminaran por encontrarse. Me alegra de que haya sido así- dijo más para sí mismo que para mí. –Me alegra que hayas vuelto Sasuke.

-No me quedaré mucho- le advertí.

-No me refiero a eso- replicó sin volver los ojos, la luz de la bombilla le alumbraba el rubio cabello y volví a sentirme como si fuese aquel niño que disfrutaba de su compañía, cuando no había sucedido nada y asesinar a Itachi no era más que un lejano sueño, aquel pasado que ahora se me antojaba tan lejano que parecían haber transcurrido siglos; Naruto y yo volvíamos a ser un par de críos con ensoñaciones de grandeza, y ahora… ¿la habríamos alcanzado? ¿nos habíamos detenido?

-Cuando te fuiste la primera vez, Sakura y yo solíamos salir por las noches y mirar las estrellas- murmuró sin mirarme todavía, -nos preguntábamos si de algún modo tú pensabas en nosotros tanto como nosotros en ti.

Me quedé sin habla, desde hacía años que aquel idiota tenía la virtud de a veces dejarme sin palabras, aunque por apariencias externas pareciese que no me importara.

-Luego te marchaste por segunda ocasión y Sakura, aunque por su cara de pascuas parecía contenta; la realidad es que quedó hecha polvo- el plato frente a mí se había enfriado, el apetito se esfumó.

-Hubo una ocasión en que salimos a Suna, las noches que pasamos en el camino la oí tener pesadillas…

No necesitaba ser un genio para saber que trataban sobre mí y no la culpaba, cualquier mujer se habría traumatizado después de aquello; Sakura misma me había afrontado por eso. Casi podía verla de nuevo, con su fina cara roja por el alcohol que había ingerido, soltándole la lengua.

-_¿No te bastó?- _gritó, dolida y furiosa, -_¿Haberme destrozado? ¿Tuviste también que apuñalarme?_

Y tenía más razón que cualquiera, yo ya lo sabía y no pude defenderme de sus reproches. Era caricaturesco que ella me devolviera las ofensas con frases que se me antojaban como bofetadas en pleno rostro; y dolía tanto porque a pesar de todo; nunca me atreví a decirle lo que realmente pasaba entre ella y yo. Siempre escudándome, siempre huyendo. Después de la guerra y sobre la cama del hospital pude ver que aquella guerrera no sentía ya más un romance infantil e incipiente, sino un amor fuerte y duradero que había resistido las pruebas e incluso la muerte.

Pero eso no hacía sino avergonzarme más, aquella alma tan pura… ¿podía ser realmente tan mía como decía? ¿Podría ella resistir a mi propia pasión, la pasión salvaje de un Uchiha? Lo había hecho con mi odio y sus sentimientos habían sobrevivido hasta consolidarse en el fuego de su corazón.

Pero yo sabía que tenía mi propio fuego, que podía llegar a ser mucho más quemante que el de ella.

El rumor de la voz de Naruto se había apagado y ahora me miraba con fijeza.

-Sakura floreció sin nuestra presencia Sasuke- su tono era de advertencia, -no puede ser que se marchite apenas nos juntamos de nuevo.

-Sakura no se marchitará por eso- dije levantándome –No _puede._

Naruto tomó los platos y me dio un par de palmadas en la espalda.

-No, no puede- coincidió, -¿vas a algún sitio?

-La biblioteca

-Te acompaño- aseveró, -pero te advierto que tendrás que tener paciencia.

Me incliné para tomar la katana y me volví para verlo inquisitivamente.

-Aunque soy un hombre casado- dijo enseñándome el anillo con una jocosidad que se me antojó repugnante. –Todavía tengo legiones de fans siguiéndome a todos lados, y si te ven quien sabe lo que sucederá.

-¿Te siguen también en medio de la noche?- pregunté escéptico mientras abría la puerta.

-Menos, pero sí- replicó apagando la luz y echándose una chaqueta negra a los hombros.

.

Como si las hubiera invocado, cuatro muchachas se le arracimaron apenas alcanzamos la calle principal. Resoplé fastidiado, deseaba empezar a investigar sobre Indra cuanto antes y aquellas molestias cerraban el paso.

-Disculpen señoritas, vengo acompañado- se excusó mientras me señalaba.

Puse los ojos en blanco mientras sus admiradoras se convertían en mías.

-¡Sasuke Uchiha-sama!- gemían con repulsivas voces chillonas que pensé que me explotarían los tímpanos. –Dínnos, dínnos ¿qué clase de mujer te gusta?- preguntaron sin recato alguno.

Nada que pudiera sacarme más de quicio que un cuarteto de chicas aplastantemente ansiosas me recordaran la imagen de Sakura, Sakura que había vencido mis barreras, Sakura con sus manos de crema y su sonrisa de sirena, Sakura que se alejaba de mí entre los brazos de otro hombre.

Estaba a punto de seguir de largo cuando Naruto me susurró al oído.

-Finge que eres agradable y contesta con algo impresionante. Claro, eso si quieres que se vayan.

Resoplé disgustado y miré a las muchachas, sus ojos estaban tan brillantes que amenazaban con romper las luces en los postes sobre la acera.

-Estoy buscando a alguien…- dije enigmático, la imagen de ella vibrándome en la mente -alguien en quien pueda confiar, alguien fuerte, alguien en paz consigo misma, alguien mejor que yo- articulé, mi voz sonaba tan rota como los papeles de publicidad tirados por la calle. –Alguien que conozca mi peor parte y aún así me ame.

Ellas se quedaron en silencio, habían bajado las manos y una de ella susurró:

-Suena como una mujer asombrosa, Uchiha-sama.

-Lo era.

Oculté el rostro entre los cabellos y girándome, seguí caminando. Sentí a mi compañero pisándome los talones

-¿Cómo que lo era idiota? ¿Te rindes tan pronto?- las quejas de Naruto me alcanzaron y me volví para encararle exasperado.

-No lo ves ¿verdad?, Si Indra se llevó a Sakura al pasado significa que ahora mismo…- apunté con un dedo al suelo para darle énfasis a lo que decía y él pudiese comprender con más facilidad, -Sakura ya no existe.

.

Le tomó un tiempo darse cuenta pero finalmente me siguió cabizbajo al interior de la biblioteca.

.

.

.

_INDRA_

Dejé a la mujer en una de las habitaciones para que los sirvientes la atendiesen. Su rostro manchado de lágrimas me habría partido el corazón de no haberlo llevado partido desde hacía mucho.

Tsubaki… era increíble que, exceptuando los ojos, lo mucho que se parecían. La forma de la cara, la nariz, la boca y el modo de retar descaradamente con la mirada.

Sacudí la cabeza, un nuevo comienzo se acercaba y la nueva Tsubaki me daría la felicidad y la descendencia que la verdadera Tsubaki no pudo.

Bajé al sótano, mi lugar preferido para reflexionar pues poseía un cuarto en especial que tenía un boquete en el techo por el que entraba a raudales el reflejo de la luna. A pesar de ser un subterráneo tenía aquel pozo de luz y más parecía un enorme almacén que otra cosa. Al centro había un espacio sin duela sobre el que hace mucho tiempo ella…

-Tsubaki, mi hermosa sacerdotisa...- musité, la vista de aquello todavía tenía el poder de conmoverme, -ya he vuelto, no te preocupes. Pronto ya no te molestaré más- le murmuré a aquel enorme árbol de cerezo que se pintaba de plateado bajo la luz de la luna, acercándome acaricié el tronco imaginándome por última vez el rostro de Tsubaki, aquella mujer fascinante de la que yo había estado perdidamente enamorado.

Algunas flores cayeron a mi alrededor, me parecía que ella lloraba.

.

.

._

**_Tercer entrega para esta historia ;) Oh, por cierto, algunos me preguntaron si había pensado en la canción q Sai tocaba en el capítulo anterior. Así que si a alguien le gustaría oírla es ésta:_**

_I see fire **de** Ed Sheeran_

_**No sé porque siempre la relacioné con lo que la gente de Konoha había sentido ése día, por supuesto que el tema es distinto pero el concepto me pareció adecuado XD**_

_**Ahora respuestas a usuarios sin cuenta:**_

_**lunakari **_Servida estás ;)

Aquí está el capítulo. Oh! buscaré ése fic... pero cuando acabe éste porque si se parece a éste no quiero que me influencie... jajaja. El IndraxSakura no sé. Primero tengo que terminar éste


	4. Cartas

**Capítulo 4**

**Cartas**

.

_SASUKE __**–hace ocho meses-**_

_Leí la carta de nuevo para asegurarme de que no había leído mal._

_-"Debes saber que apenas volvimos, Naruto decidió sentar cabeza y se ha casado con Hinata, quien además me ha encargado decirte que está muy agradecida por traer a su padre…"-_

_Bajé el pergamino y cerré los ojos para asimilar la información. Naruto se había casado…_

_-Hn- fue el único sonido que salió de mi boca. De algún modo podría decirse que me alegraba por él; aquel idiota nunca había conocido el calor de saber que alguien te espera en casa y ahora tendría la oportunidad de probar todo lo que le había sido quitado en su infancia._

_Volví a mirar la carta de ella para seguir leyendo, disfrutaba imaginarla con aquel rostro enigmático que ponía siempre que se concentraba, apurada escribiéndome aquellas líneas._

_-"Kakashi nos dijo que viniste y la verdad es que estábamos algo desilusionados… me habría gustado verte. Pero te comprendo y te respeto._

_Te hará gracia saber que Kakashi nos describió tu vestimenta y sinceramente no puedo acabar de creerme que parezcas un beduino; Naruto le ha dicho que hubiera sido sensacional tomarte una instantánea. Ahora que está experimentando con la fotográfica saca imágenes de cualquier tontería y resulta todo un espectáculo ver cómo han cambiado las cosas desde que es un héroe nacional; si antes cualquier mujer de bien se habría cohibido con una fotografía, ahora casi todos se pelean por tomarse una a su lado; estoy muy orgullosa de él, todos le conocen y le quieren"-_

_._

_-"Yo ahora estoy muy bien, el cansancio que me agota durante las semanas de los turnos de noche casi desaparece ahora que pedí los diurnos. Tsunade no me ha puesto peros así que supongo que se trae algo entre manos y me dió los turnos porque espera que diga que sí a lo que sea. Pero ya puede irse a paseo pues la última vez casi acabamos en la cárcel, una botella rota y varias copas encima no son gran cosa; pero si tengo que pegarle tortazos a mequetrefes estúpidos preferiría no estar ebria. No querría matarlos por accidente"-_

_-"Poco a poco ya se ve que Konoha prospera luego de la guerra, pero esto más que tranquilizarme, me pone algo inquieta ¿cómo le estará yendo a otras aldeas? ¿se las estarán apañando igual de bien que nosotros? ¿tú que has visto?"-_

_-"En ocasiones Naruto y yo salimos al parque como cuando éramos niños y nos desviamos a aquella calle solitaria en la solíamos reunirnos ¿lo recuerdas? Claro que ahora ya no es más que un pobre callejón pues la distribución de la aldea no es la misma desde su reconstrucción"-_

_-"Me gustaría saber de ti antes de partir de misión, me parece que será durante un par de meses, así que si me respondes tan pronto recibas ésta; tal vez la contestación me alcance"-_

_-"Recuerdos,_

_Sakura-"_

_._

_._

_Cerré el pequeño pergamino y lo dejé sobre la tosca mesa junto al camastro. Tomando la katana, salí a la frescura de la noche._

_Llovía, pero las copas de los árboles cubrían la cabaña en la que me alojaba; aislada en el norte del País de las Olas. Así que solo unas cuantas gotas caían entre los huecos de las hojas._

_Alcé la cara para aspirar hondamente y desenvainé la katana a una velocidad tan imposible que el golpe de vacío partió en tres a un par de árboles a una veintena de metros. Siempre tenía que hacer aquello para calmarme cada que leía sus cartas, veía su delicada caligrafía y me imaginaba su aroma._

_-Todavía no- No podía volver aún, había demasiado por ver, por descubrir… y por eximir y purgar._

_Sakura en cierto modo me había prometido que esperaría; yo por lo menos, tendría que seguir viviendo con ésa esperanza._

_Era ridículo, me había acostumbrado a sentirla junto a mí durante las largas noches y días en el hospital, oyendo su calmada respiración al inspeccionar las hojas de reportes e imaginando el compás del latir de su corazón. Despertar y verla sentada al escritorio en el fondo de la habitación, trabajando a la luz cálida de una lámpara; sin percatarse de que era objeto de mi estudio. _

_Todavía podía sentir el molesto aguijonazo de la culpa, carcomiéndome por dentro._

_Luego ella hablaba, yo cerraba los ojos y el mundo podía girar sin importarme en lo más mínimo; me contaba historias de lo que había pasado en mi ausencia y las misiones que había hecho sola. Sakura dominaba el arte de narrar, así se lo dije y ella sonriendo tristemente me contó que, a lo largo de sus correrías le había relatado tantas cosas a Naruto que por fuerza debía de haberse vuelto muy buena en ello._

_Aquello me llenaba, pues habría sido insoportable mantener una relación tirante con ella; todo empezó a cambiar cuando comenzó a examinarme la vista; entonces, sin saberlo, me estaba dando una excusa para observarla con más detenimiento. Al principio procuré concentrarme en la pizarra con letras de distintos tamaños que ella se obstinaba en hacerme repetir; cuando comencé a aprenderlas de memoria, mi mirada vagaba de la pantalla blanca a la fina figura grácil que tecleaba sin cesar en los conmutadores médicos a su lado._

_Pude darme cuenta que la belleza de Sakura podía resultar común, e incluso vulgar para el ojo descuidado y más para mí, que la había visto todos los días durante la niñez. Pero dejar de estar con ella por años y volvérmela a encontrar era como hallar una joya que no se ha visto en mucho tiempo, pero al sacarle lustre y verla titilar al sol es igual o más bella que cuando se mira por primera vez. Ahora podía ver sin apuros todos los ángulos de su rostro… y entonces me percaté… _

_La hermosura de aquella joven no descansaba en su aspecto, fluía desde dentro y se proyectaba, salvaje y provocativa, hacia afuera. Si bien era cierto que jamás, en mis correrías por el mundo, había visto cabellos como los suyos, ni tez, ni figura o pupilas que se le compararan; todo esto quedaba empequeñecido por su personalidad. Por más quieta que estuviera, Sakura irradiaba vida y calor; esto era lo que le daba lustre a su pelo de flores de cerezo, lo que otorgaba ardientes flamas llenas de apasionada juventud a su mirada esmeralda, dando lozanía a su piel sedosa y colmando de sinuosidad a su figura; que no era curvilínea como la de otras mujeres pero poseía movimientos determinados, de felina elegancia pero delicada timidez. Y ella, bendito fuera su candoroso corazón, con todo su poder y fuerza; no se había enterado…_

_Y loado sea todo porque fuera así, si Sakura hubiese sospechado siquiera acerca de mi descubrimiento sobre ella, habría estado atado. Pero ella, con la dulce resignación de siempre, me había dejado marchar._

_._

_Pero por desgracia, el que aquella mujer no se hubiese percatado del enorme atractivo que influía por ser simplemente ella misma; no quería decir que los demás también._

_Y esto lo comprobé amargamente la penúltima noche de mi estadía en el hospital._

_Naruto y yo ya estábamos dormidos, pero ella irrumpió en la estancia con tan bruscos ademanes que me hizo abrir los ojos; creo que estaba a punto de preguntarle lo que sucedía cuando otra persona entró tras ella._

_-¿No sabes leer?- le reprochó ella, sonaba bastante disgustada –el letrero en la puerta dice "Solo personal autor-_

_-¡Ya sé lo que dice!- su interlocutor era un hombre, fruncí el ceño de inmediato –Sakura, por favor, yo…- tenía un tono de súplica que me desagradó profundamente._

_-Todas las noches me has estado haciendo la misma pregunta…_

_-No, no- su interlocutor negaba con la cabeza, como si se negara a oírla._

_-Y todas las noches te doy la misma respuesta. Sal de aquí por favor- su voz resuelta daba el asunto por concluido._

_-Sakura…_

_-Soy la Doctora Haruno, y te ruego que- su voz se apagó de golpe y yo me senté sobre la cama como movido por un resorte, al amparo de la oscuridad nadie se dio cuenta; pero si aquel infeliz atrevía a…_

_Sus oscuras siluetas recortadas contra la ventana me permitieron ver que le había tomado la mano. La sangre se me heló._

_-¿Qué vas a decirme que no te haya oído ya?_

_-Sakura, yo sé lo que siento y no tengo miedo. Me haces sentir vivo- aquel tono era ya un susurro._

_-No puedo- ella apartó la cara, -no puedo darte lo que me pides._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque… mi corazón está tan roto que el único que puede juntar los pedazos es quien lo destrozó. Si él no los repara, temo que se quede así por siempre._

_-Sakura… Kohremä Liebemnêi- respondió él usando otro lenguaje que no comprendí, ignorando lo que ella ya le había dicho._

_Ella lo vió, confundida_

_-No sé que significa…_

_-Yo creo que sí- volvió a susurrar él con más intimidad mientras la sujetaba de los hombros y la atraía hacia sí. Di un respingo, necesitaba levantarme pero me llevé el redoble de las múltiples máquinas a las que estaba conectado, miré hacia la ventana… si no me apresuraba, aquel bastardo iba a…_

_-Ya te ha dicho que no está interesada. Ahora márchate- una tercera figura me había sacado del ensimismamiento._

_-¡Naruto!- exclamó ella._

_Jamás habíame sentido más agradecido por la intervención de alguien en una conversación privada. Naruto, por sanar mucho más rápido que yo; no tenía metidos en el cuerpo la misma cantidad de cables y tubos. Obviamente también había escuchado todo._

_El estúpido impertinente tuvo la osadía de replicar._

_-¿Por qué habría de- pero no tuvo tiempo de acabar porque alguien le atizó un puñetazo, lanzándole por la ventana._

_La fuerza de Sakura se manifestaba de nuevo y mi estómago se relajó cuando ella y Naruto chocaron las manos. Respiré aliviado acomodándome sobre los cojines con discreta premura, seguro de que ninguno de los dos me había visto_

_-Vuélvete a meter a la cama- le ordenó ella con autoridad._

_Él obedeció sin rechistar y ella se sentó en su consabido escritorio mientras encendía su lamparilla. Naruto le preguntó:_

_-Sakura, ¿cuántas veces han pasado ésta clase de cosas desde que terminó la guerra?_

_-No muchas- respondió ella distraídamente sin levantar la vista de sus papeles, -pero nunca vuelven dos veces una vez que les he pegado- zanjó._

_Pero la situación me había hecho darme cuenta que yo no era el único que encantaba al sexo opuesto al salir a la calle._

_._

_._

_Guardé la katana en la vaina, el bosque reverdecía con la estación de las lluvias y el sonido de las gotas cayendo y perdiéndose sobre la tierra me relajó. Miré las ramas bajas de los árboles y recordé el vacío que inundó mis pensamientos cuando supe que ella estaba en la luna._

_¡Qué apropiado sonaba eso! Una persona con tal capacidad de despedir relámpagos de ternura en mi cabeza se hallaba en el astro más brillante del firmamento nocturno._

_Mi tiempo en Konoha se sentía como caminar en el mismo lugar, inquietándome por las veces en que sosteníamos la mirada, y ella siempre cruzaba un poco más hacia la raíz de mi alma. La distancia entre Sakura y yo se acortaba y se iba; hasta que llegó un punto en el que durante las largas sesiones en que ella pasaba sus manos de rosa sobre mi piel fría para curar órganos y tejidos; no podía hacer más que pensar:_

_-Sácame de aquí, guárdame más en ti aunque sea sólo por un segundo._

_Ya no había nada que pudiera perder que doliera ante ésa espontánea búsqueda de intimidad; lo que sobraba era el instante al azar en que su mirada revoloteaba por todo el cuarto para no verme._

_Así pues, me marché de Konoha con el toque fugaz de su voz y el sonido de su garganta al tragarse mi silencio. Al final no pude decirle nada de lo que realmente pensaba y Sakura, quien era ahora mi letal devoción, permaneció en la aldea creyendo que lo que había visto en mí era producto de su imaginación. No, todavía no podía decirle nada; aunque ella hubiese absorbido todas mis verdades y todas mis traiciones en su luz deslumbrante, curado sus cicatrices y sanado las mías._

_._

_A pesar de fingir que no importaba, ella colgó su esperanza a un milagro por todas ésas veces en que desperté y ella estaba en la misma habitación… quien le dijo le mintió al decir que yo era insensible._

_Volví a entrar en la cabaña para tomar un saquillo de dinero y dirigirme al pueblo, tenía que comprar papel y tinta para contestar a su misiva._

_._

_._

_._

**_-hace seis meses-_**

_._

_Ya era hora de irme._

_El País de los Campos de Arroz me traía demasiados recuerdos oscuros, por lo que no deseaba alargar la estancia más de lo estrictamente necesario._

_Había acudido al lugar para confirmar algunos rumores que envolvían la región noroeste del País del Fuego, pero nadie supo decir nada más que lo obvio. Así que, anudándome la katana al cinto, me dispuse a salir de la posada; pero me detuvo en mis pasos un halcón color negro que se posó en el marco de la ventana, y a mi pesar sentí que el corazón se me encogía: una carta de ella después de dos meses._

_._

_-"Sasuke_

_Te agradezco que me hayas respondido cuando te lo pedí. Me habría gustado ver aquel bosque aunque estuviese lloviendo; imagino que no ver el sol durante mucho tiempo pondría en ánimos bajos a cualquiera._

_El País de las Olas siempre me trae recuerdos, ¿has podido ver el puente en el que estuvimos? Inari y su abuelo vinieron a reconstruir Konoha hace tiempo y preguntaron por ti, así que supongo que todavía nos consideran entre sus amistades; creo que les gustaría mucho si te pasaras por ahí"-_

_._

_-"La misión estuvo bien, aunque Naruto nos metió en bastantes problemas y me dió un susto horrible haciéndome creer que alguna especie de demonio le había poseído. Claro que ahora no son más que historias junto al fuego y todos nos reímos de eso. _

_Hoy por la noche iremos a comer al restaurante de barbacoas con los demás, ¡figúrate que Sai e Ino pronto se casarán! La verdad no me imagino a ése idiota de marido, pero Ino le ama como una loca así que esperemos que la vida les pinte estupendo._

_¿Recuerdas que te había mencionado que Tsunade se traía algo entre manos? Pues bien, ahora ya lo sé… quería dejarme al frente del hospital para poder ir a recorrer el mundo. Pero ¿sabes una cosa? Le he leído la jugada primero, y antes de que pudiera decir nada a Kakashi, ayer por la tarde le pedí que me diera licencia por algunos meses para ir en brigada de ayuda a otras naciones y aunque se veía un poco reticente, al final me ha dado permiso"-_

_._

_Así que hoy por la mañana, cuando Tsunade me dijo lo que quería yo le di el tortazo con mi noticia; me habría gustado que pudieras ver su rostro en ese momento. También apenas le he dicho a Naruto y fue a la mar de divertido como incluso me animó para ayudarme a empacar; pero también se veía algo decaído… será la primera que nos separamos desde que volvió a Konoha con Jiraiya._

_Iré al País de la Lluvia y me quedaré ahí un tiempo, espero poder ayudar en el hospital y gracias a las cartas de recomendación de Kakashi, supongo que no me será difícil encontrar una buena posición._

_¿Y tú? A estas alturas supongo que ya habrás salido del País de las Olas. ¿Has encontrado algo interesante? Si sigo las rutas de tus viajes, probablemente estés más allá de la aldea de la Cascada…"-_

_._

_-"Recuerdos_

_Sakura"-_

_._

_._

_Cerré el pergamino y miré al cielo intentando comprender mi destino, que se movía en los más extraños altibajos que hubiese podido imaginar. Si ella estaba en el País de la Lluvia significaba que no tenía más que dar el insignificante rodeo de un día para ir a verla… era tan tentador como beber agua helada después de cruzar el desierto._

_-No- me volví a repetir saliendo del lugar después de pagar mi estadía._

_Pero..._

_._

_._

_-Vaya necedad…- me dije una semana después mientras me adentraba en el País de la Lluvia._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_INDRA_

.

Me quedé sin aliento.

Cuando a la noche siguiente de que llegó, fui a verla. Observando aquel semblante, aceptaba que Ashura tratase a los sirvientes tan espléndidamente si eran capaces de producir la magnífica obra de arte frente a mí.

Había pedido que sirviesen la cena en la antecámara, pero cuando ella se presentó me quedé de piedra.

Llevaba un kimono de impresionante seda negra con un pintoresco motivo de dragón en rojos y dorados, largo y cayendo a su alrededor como una joyante cascada, se amoldaba tan perfectamente a su figura que la mujer parecía un delicado junco, cimbrándose con gracia al avanzar. El obi que le definía la cintura también tenía líneas áureas y al moverse, parecía jugar con la luz de las velas. Su cabello era una obra de arte con asfódelos y jazmines blancos. Sin embargo, al mirarle la cara, supe que aquella no sería una mujer fácil de domar.

Pude lee en su rostro la fiereza propia de las mujeres ninja de su tiempo, no había ni rastro de la dulce resistencia de Tsubaki. Sus enormes ojos ovalados, orlados de espesas pestañas no eran del color de las perlas como los de mi amada perdida; sino dos esmeraldas que casi quemaban con su fulgor. Sus puños no se abajaban como un cervatillo asustado, estaban apretados y dispuestos al ataque de una leona; sus cabellos tenían la exuberante tonalidad de las nubes al romper el amanecer o el melancólico color del horizonte al morir el sol tras las montañas.

Me di cuenta de que la podría tocar sin temer romperla como una frágil flor de cristal; más bien debía cuidarme que aquellos ojos, rabiosamente verdes no me arrastrasen al huracán de sus llamas, en su mirada podía sentir una afección pura y tierna que me estremecía de deleite. Suavemente su boca se curveó en una sonrisa afectada, como advirtiéndome que todo lo bueno que ella podía tener no me pertenecía; en su sonrisa leí la sed y el desmayo produciéndome un efecto apabullante.

Sonreí también para mis adentros

Tsubaki había sido difícil de conquistar y aquella nueva versión suya no podía quedarse atrás.

Con un gesto la invité a sentarse frente a mí, cosa que ella hizo con gracioso ademán pero dándome a entender por la forma en que acomodó las manos, que no pensaba probar bocado. Suspiré casi con diversión, el espíritu combativo de aquella apetitosa mujer sería algo digno de quebrar.

.

.

.

_SAKURA_

.

-_No es Sasuke_\- me repetí ante la mirada amenazante de aquel hombre, -_aunque se le parezca tan terriblemente_.

Bajo las mangas del amplio y suave kimono, me acaricié el reverso de la muñeca en un esfuerzo de darme ánimos.

Si aquel individuo quería guerra, la tendría.

Y mi primera batalla contra él sería sobre la tersa y oscura superficie pulida de la mesa que nos separaba.

.

.

.

.

**Uff, otra vez, espero no haber metido la pata con Sasuke-san ;) (problemas de OoC)**

**Decidme vuestra opinión en uno de vuestros amables review XD**

**.**

**Respuesta a reviewer sin cuenta:**

**Chomi **Muchísimas gracias, el pago de un escritor sin fama es saber que sus historias son gustadas ;) Aquí va la conti


	5. Ran-hime

**Capítulo 5**

**Ran-hime**

.

_INDRA_

_._

-…juguemos- invitó ella posando las manos sobre la mesa.

Parecía tan engañosamente frágil que le habría aplaudido por tan buena actuación de no haberme causado tanto recelo, con su kimono negro, el rostro sumiso y la voz provocativa, la mujer parecía la diosa de la travesura.

-¿Cuál sería éste juego?

-Ya lo he mandado pedir, si te apetece puedes indicar a los sirvientes que lo traigan- la voz seguía siendo suave y cadenciosa, pero aquellos ojos…

No pude resistir y caí voluntariamente en el anzuelo de tan sugestiva muchacha, no me había hecho provocación alguna; ni tampoco llevaba un atuendo atrevido. Pero su mirada me hizo imaginármela ésa misma noche, cuando se preparara para dormir y se despojara lentamente de sus ropas.

Hice una señal a los criados para que obedeciesen lo que ella había pedido, cosa que cumplieron apresuradamente y trajeron en una bandeja de plata un tablero especial de madera. Fruncí el ceño, conocía aquel juego a la perfección pero no podía imaginarme lo que pretendía ella al retarme usando una diversión semejante.

.

Era un juego de resistencia con el alcohol, las casillas del tablero estaban hundidas de modo que cupiesen pequeñas tazas llenas a distintas alturas con tibio sake. Cada casilla tenía un número específico que dependía de cuanto alcohol contuvieran, el juego era principalmente una serie de preguntas y respuestas que uno escogía responder; y el castigo impuesto si no se contestaba era beber de la casilla que eligiera el contrincante.

La última fase del juego consistía en beber del sake en las casillas sin interrupción alguna; porque las preguntas sólo exigían respuesta afirmativa o negativa, pero en el último caso; uno podía abstenerse de beber. Ganaba el que estuviese menos ebrio.

Era una tontería, los dos acabaríamos inconscientes y así se lo dije, pero ella replicó con zalamería:

-¿Temes que te gane una mujer?

Yo me ericé y ella prosiguió:

-Me has traído aquí en contra de mi voluntad, creo que por lo menos, me debes algo de diversión.

La miré en silencio y asentí con acritud.

-Si yo gano- susurró, -promete por tu honor que me llevarás a ver el árbol de cerezo.

No pude ocultar la sorpresa y estampé el puño contra la mesa provocando un respingo asustado en los sirvientes; pero ella ni siquiera parpadeó.

-¿Quién te habló del árbol?

-No me creas estúpida Indra- dijo ella en tono de advertencia, había algo en el timbre de su voz cuando pronunció mi nombre que me hizo pensar en un gato afilándose las uñas, -Ése árbol también existe en mi época, quiero verlo por simple curiosidad- mentía descaradamente en lo último, y no se molestaba en ocultarlo.

No la creía estúpida, de hecho sabía demasiado bien lo astutos que habían sido tanto ella como su compañero al deducir la naturaleza del árbol, miles de años después. Pero aquello era lo que me preocupaba, el cerezo fue mi clave para encontrarla y probablemente también lo era para que ella volviera a su época.

.

-¿Y qué pasará si yo gano?

-Pon tus condiciones y negociemos.

-Muy bien, mujer- pensé en algo que me apeteciera conseguir de ella, no tuve que pensar mucho. –Mi premio no será al ganar, será durante el transcurso del juego.

La muchacha pareció confundida.

-Por cada taza de sake que te tomes- murmuré lentamente, deseando que entendiera muy bien a lo que estaba jugando. A mi pesar, me estaba divirtiendo bastante. –Te quitarás frente a mí una pieza de tu atuendo.

Ella analizó mis palabras y sus mejillas se colorearon levemente, haciéndome pensar por un momento en el hecho de que mis palabras habían provocado que su sangre corriera más rápidamente y su corazón se acelerase. Me congratulé internamente por tenerla junto a mí, aquel estúpido descendiente de linaje perdido nunca había aprovechado las delicias de aquella mujer, que como mesa de banquete, dejaba el asiento de la cabeza libre… y yo me disponía a ocupar aquel lugar.

La joven se recuperó y sacudiendo la cabeza con elegancia, aseveró con la firmeza de las reinas al tomar el trono:

-Hecho.

Su voz cristalina se apagó para dar paso a la tensión, era tan transparente que podía ver sin dificultad que se lo jugaría todo en aquel viejo tablero de madera roja.

.

.

.

_SAKURA_

.

Aquel prepotente se lo pasada en grande al humillarme, podía verlo en la chispa de su mirada oscura; aquella mirada fría y penetrante que me recordaba tanto a la de Sasuke.

Sasuke… otra vez le había perdido, otra vez le había fallado ¿es que mi inutilidad no conocía límites?

Sentí que el corazón se me volvía a encoger al pensar en él y me pregunté si llegaría el día en que mi alma no se sintiera impulsada por un tobogán capaz de subirme al cielo o caer al infierno sólo con una de sus miradas. Siempre me había reprochado ser tan vulnerable ante él, y mil veces traté de envolverme en una coraza de hierro forjado en la que su voz grave no me persiguiera, en la que pudiera escapar de su nombre; pero nunca lo logré. Fue entonces cuando empecé a darme cuenta de que tal vez, eso que los hombres llamamos "destino" pudiese existir, el que quería que yo le hubiese dado mi corazón sin reservas a aquel niño que me había parecido tan solo.

Tenía que ser eso, pues seguramente nunca había habido en la historia mujer alguna que se torturase como yo lo hacía, víctima de una crueldad de la que él no era culpable. Pues él no tenía la culpa de que desde la niñez, yo estuviera tan obsesionada con él; desde la adolescencia tan apegada y ahora, en mi adultez, tan… tan enamorada.

Tan dolorosamente enamorada que no podía ver a otros hombres de la manera en que lo veía a él a pesar de haberlo intentado tan desesperadamente. Él era como un árbol frutal entre árboles silvestres y marchitos a cuya sombra anhelaba sentarme, oler de él el vino con el que embriagarme y que izara sobre mí el estandarte de los Uchiha; pero Sasuke nunca me vió, era como si yo le gritara mis propuestas a la brisa del otoño que llega y se aleja dejando un montón de hojas secas.

¡Cuántas veces! ¡Cuántas veces intenté decirle que el invierno había pasado y que ya no había lluvia! Las mismas que él se empeñó en seguir viendo el charco del ayer. Apuñalándome tantas veces que llegó un momento en que pensé que ya no podía destrozarme más porque estaba demasiado rota. Era una cruel falacia que siendo como era, el escogido de mi alma, fuera capaz de provocarme tal fuente de dolor y sufrimiento tanto o más angustioso porque no podía liberarme.

Luego estuvo conmigo en Konoha, durante aquellas largas horas de terapia y sanación en las que pensé que quizás, quizás el eco de mis súplicas le había alcanzado.

Pero me equivoqué.

Él se había marchado por segunda ocasión dejándome hecha un lío. Pero ¿quién podía reprochárselo? El propio Sasuke estaba roto y yo no pude volver a cantarle mis desdichas cuando los versos de las suyas eran mucho más trágicos y desgarradores.

Traté de mantener correspondencia con él, queriendo que supiese que en mí podía encontrar lo que necesitara: un regazo en el que llorar, un puño que chocar, un brazo del que apoyarse para caminar, una boca que besar y un alma que amar. Y durante los meses que estuvimos juntos en el País de la Lluvia pensé que ésa vez era distinto, había algo en su forma de moverse a mi lado, en la manera de mirarme y hablarme; sus ropas tenían las gotas de la noche, pero sus cabellos estaban llenos del rocío de un nuevo comienzo.

Me había contado que estaba allí siguiendo algunos rumores que deseaba confirmar en documentos de aquella aldea; pero ninguno de los dos nos engañamos… yo por lo menos le hice saber con los ojos que estaba loca por la sed de él.

Ésa noche subimos a las montañas que rodeaban la aldea y allí vertí de nuevo, ante él, el contenido de mi alma sin decir ni una sola palabra, mientras admiraba la luna que pintaba de plata su piel pálida, dándole destellos azulados a su pelo azabache y cubriéndole con sombras aquellos ojos que tanto me gustaban. Estaba tan ansiosa que las manos me temblaban mientras le aferraba los lados del amplio poncho color marrón y lo atraía hacia mí; me bebí su esencia mientras le decía con la respiración y los acelerados latidos de mi corazón que nada me importaba, nada en absoluto, más que su presencia por más muda o discreta que fuera; eso para mí, después de todo lo que había pasado era suficiente. Cerré los ojos y coloqué la cara tan cerca de la suya que pudimos dar rienda suelta al remolino de nuestros sentimientos sin que mediara un solo sonido y ni siquiera una mirada. Sentí con un cosquilleo el nimio roce de la suave superficie de sus labios contra mi frente, fue tan fugaz que pensé habérmelo imaginado; después de todo, estábamos temblando tanto que pudo haber sido un accidente.

Así que decidí abrir los ojos y mirarlo, transmitirle toda la fuerza de mi vida, toda la impetuosidad que había en el jardín de mi espíritu y bajo mi mano derecha sentí su corazón latiendo tan desbocadamente como el mío…

.

.

.

Estaba decidida, mi existencia era para Sasuke, el último de los Uchiha. No para un hombre que lo único que supo hacer fue secuestrarme y que al parecer, fingía que yo era alguien más.

O tal cosa me hicieron creer los registros que Sasuke y yo habíamos estudiado en el País de la Lluvia antes de aquella catástrofe.

Pero yo me había metido en esto, yo sola podría salir y aunque Indra me miraba como un león esperando devorar una gacela, me armé de valor y despejé la mente.

Íbamos a jugar, mínimamente podía divertirme.

.

.

.

.

_SASUKE_

_._

Altas pilas de libros y pergaminos se amontonaban junto a nosotros sobre la mesa. Naruto y yo habíamos recorrido la biblioteca y metido dentro de un carrillo de almacén todo lo que pareciese contener algún dato útil. Luego habíamos arrastrado una de las viejas mesas y apilado todo lo que encontramos, metiendo un escándalo infernal que me hizo agradecer que el lugar estuviese vacío.

Recorrí varios pergaminos con mi ágil mirada descartándolos casi de inmediato al lanzarlos de vuelta al carrillo. Frente a mí, Naruto hacía lo mismo; resultaba un acontecimiento peculiar verlo tan concentrado en los libros, deseé tener a la mano la fotográfica de la que Sakura hablaba en sus cartas. Ahogué una risilla sarcástica y me repuse para seguir investigando.

-Sasuke- llamó él haciéndome levantar la cara, -¿tienes información extra que nos ayude a compactar la búsqueda?

Me quedé callado un momento antes de responder, ya antes había estudiado sobre aquello.

-Fuimos a aquel lugar porque se sentía un chakra extraño- él asintió, eso ya lo sabía –Curiosamente la fuente de aquella energía no fue la repentina aparición de Indra; sino un enorme árbol de cerezo. Cuando Sakura y yo estábamos investigando sobre el árbol; resulta que éste lleva allí miles de años- me detuve, decidiendo si el último detalle era importante.

-Las leyendas locales dicen que en el árbol está sellada una sacerdotisa que vivió hace mucho; la princesa de las orquídeas, Tsubaki.

-Ran-hime- dijo Naruto.

-Sí, se supone que solo usaba sellos impresos con el carácter de las orquídeas para combatir y por eso se le puso el sobrenombre. Pero esto sólo es una leyenda local, no pude comprobar nada en los archivos del País de la Lluvia- aclaré con un dejo de decepción en la voz.

-Oye Sasuke, esto te parecerá idiota pero…- comenzó mi interlocutor, -¿No te parece que Indra y Ran-hime pueden tener alguna conexión?-

-Sí, me parece idiota ¿por qué habrían de tenerla?- repliqué sin alzar la vista de los papeles.

-Mira- dijo él agitando un pergamino con una línea de tiempo dibujada –en teoría ambos vivieron hace miles de años, ¿por qué no habrían de tenerla? Y dices que el árbol despide chakra extraño ¿no es…

-Puede que sí- le concedí sin ánimos de discutir, -Así como también puede que no.

-Piensa lo que quieras- espetó él, -Yo buscaré lo que se necesita para hacer técnicas de viaje en el tiempo.

No le respondí y él se marchó perdiéndose en la oscuridad de los estantes.

-_Sakura-_ pensé ya sin poder contenerme, -_Espérame… no dejes que nadie te manche, ni aunque sea yo mismo en otra vida._

_._

_._

_._

**Lamento mucho la tardanza, actualizo lo más rápido que pueda. Pero a alguien del trabajo se le ocurrió enfermarse e imagínense a quien pensaron para suplente?**

**Así q entré a trbajar dos días antes de los esperado :S. Como sea, me gustaría saber su opinión con un lindo review XD**

**Sigo escribiendo, pero será mucho más lento... T^T aguanten conmigo y lleguemos al final ;)**

_Muchas gracias, espero que éste también te guste ;)_

**_Gracias por todos los favorites/follow clicks de la historia, realmente me arman el día ;)_**


	6. La mujer de la que me enamoré

**Capítulo 6**

** La mujer de la que me enamoré**

_._

_SASUKE_ **–hace seis meses-**

_Su rostro había cambiado, en los dos años que no nos veíamos; los rasgos se le habían afinado todavía más hasta hacerla parecer una muñeca; el cabello le caía en lacias cascadas a ambos lados de la cara cuando lo liberó del listón rojo que lo ataba._

_._

_Tan lejana… tan distante, y al mismo tiempo; había algo en ella que no me permitía resignarme a dejarla, como seguramente era lo que más le convenía. Quería obtener la canción del río que corría en su alma, como si fuese un grito que libertad, porque Sakura todavía era mía ¿no? El oculto canturreo de sus cartas me lo decía, la jovialidad de su prosa y el bullicio ardiente de su pluma, que a veces se me figuraba como una vivaz gitana que giraba a mi alrededor mientras tocaba arrullos con su pandereta, otras era una hábil hilandera que hilvanaba hilos dorados de esperanza y amaneceres de plata. _

_Pero en todas Sakura simplemente se me presentaba como una virtud que yo nunca podría merecer; había sido una sandez no reconocer que ella era, en muchos aspectos, parecida a Naruto; poseía aquel brío por la vida y por lo que de bueno había en ella que conmovía siempre._

_._

_Al salir del hospital me señaló las altas montañas al norte de la aldea._

_-Tiene una vista estupenda- susurró._

_Por toda respuesta, yo eché a andar rumbo a las escarpados montes que se recortaban a la distancia. Para nuestras habilidades ninja aquello no suponía reto alguno; podríamos haber alcanzado la cima en unos cuantos minutos, pero había algo en la parsimonia de nuestros pasos que conjuraba un hechizo en mi mente._

_No quería llegar a la cima, no quería detenerme. Sólo quería seguir caminando con ella a mi lado._

_-Sakura- pensé, -si pudiera hablarte…- pero no podía, -si pudiera decirte…- las palabras no salían de mi boca._

_Pero inevitablemente alcanzamos la cumbre y hube de darle la razón, la vista era magnífica._

_Sin embargo, al girarme para verla volví a quedarme pasmado. ¿Cómo era posible que yo, que había enfrentado mil horrores y salido vivo de otras tantas tragedias, me abrumara tanto ante la contemplación del semblante de una mujer? Pero no dije nada y tuve precaución de que mi rostro no expresara más que lo que haría el de una estatua._

_Su rostro blanco y bien definido parecía esculpido en alabastro, los mechones de cabello que se desparramaban alrededor de su cuello parecían preciosas turmalinas derritiéndose al sol. Y sus ojos verdes nunca me habían parecido tan centelleantes como en ése momento, cuando se jaspeaban por la plateada luz de la luna; sentí por ella una gratitud que me colmaba. En algún momento, ella había enderezado lo que en mis sentimientos se había torcido, siempre viendo lo mejor en mí aun cuando yo no pudiese verlo, y muy probablemente yo era quien era gracias a la fe inquebrantable de Naruto y al amor ciego de Sakura._

_._

_Percatándome de golpe que ahora ella era lo único que tenía, porque todo lo demás estaba muerto o perdido sin remedio; volví a admirar su mirada y lo ví de nuevo… porque ella me lo estaba diciendo sin palabras._

_¡Me amaba! A pesar de las distancias, a pesar de tantos tormentos me seguía queriendo con la misma intensidad del primer día… sus pupilas impetuosas me lo gritaban sin reproche, como si no le importase nada más que estar conmigo. Y su amor se desparramó sobre mí como la más pura de las bendiciones, refrescando mi espíritu abrasado de culpa y pecado._

_Su benevolencia era uno de los tantos frutos que había para comer en su jardín… y ése bosque de virtud era sólo para mí; tenía el permiso para perderme en él, encerrarme en ella y nunca salir._

_Sakura acercó ambas manos a mi pecho, aquellas manos que sanaban al desvalido y aliviaban al malherido; y me aferró la ropa acercando su rostro al mío, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de mis labios y manteniendo su delicada nariz por debajo de la mía, respiró audiblemente, como si quisiera sorberme el espíritu._

_._

_Pensé entonces, que el cariño de Sakura era semejante a un regalo de lo alto, porque con ella era increíblemente simple ver como todos los demonios podrían ser arrojados de mi interior, su amor era como un sello para salvarme del infierno._

_Sentí como si hubiese tambores retumbando en el aire cuando su alma empezó a bailar para mí, todas las criaturas de la noche, incluyéndome; estaban pendientes de su ritmo al respirar. Ella abrió los ojos y allí estaba, ¡Ah! El fuego verde de sus pupilas ayudaron a que las mías también danzaran a la cadencia de su crepitar, y ví en ella… como todas las piezas rotas y separadas de mi vida se juntaban cual oscuro rompecabezas y se iluminaban en los puntos en que el camino de Sakura se había cruzado con el mío._

_Nos volvimos a mirar con aquella intensidad temeraria, la misma que cuando la aferré entre los brazos en la batalla contra Kaguya; hasta un estúpido podría haber dicho como nos sentíamos viendo las brasas en nuestros iris. Su alma seguía bailando, girando en círculos con la luna en la mirada, y ya no había espacio para que ni el mismo aire soplara entre nosotros. Por un instante olvidamos dónde estábamos y hasta el transcurrir del tiempo se volvió una niñería; mientras ella seguía cantando al viento con aquellos ojos que refulgían con las estrellas del cielo, mi alma se unió a la suya en su danza a través de la noche en la montaña._

_._

_._

_-Sakura…- murmuré en mi mente mientras le rozaba la mejilla con el reverso del índice, su piel se sintió inesperadamente delicada, tenía la tersura del satén que usaba mi madre los días de fiesta. -¿Por qué no eres una estrella en el cielo para que te vea en mis solitarias noches? ¿Por qué no eres una serie de sellos que debo aprender hasta hacerlos míos? En lugar de eso…- pasé la yema de los dedos anular y corazón por la lisa frente despejada, pasando por su diamante púrpura y dibujándole las cejas, -En lugar de eso eres esta mujer, ésta mujer que…- ¿En qué se había convertido ella?_

_Sin más preámbulo, pasé la mano por su espalda y la atraje hacia mí con mi único brazo, su olor a vainilla, miel, lilas, sol y mañana lluviosa me saturó los sentidos y el tacto de su anatomía en el centro de mi pecho se sintió adecuado, era tan suave y blanda… como abrazar a una niña. _

_¡Ah!_

_Aquí estaba su sitio, allí era su lugar, allí no me resultaba molesta, allí había pertenecido siempre._

_Junto a mi corazón y rodeada por mí._

_Moví los labios, que rozaron su frente con disimulo, no podía dejarle ver en quien se había transformado, no todavía._

_-Ya veo. Eres ésta mujer de la que me he enamorado._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_SAKURA_

.

Indra me vió con aspecto triunfal mientras terminaba de beber el sake, de acuerdo a su juego, ahora tenía que quitarme algo.

Pero si pensaba que me iba a desnudar frente a él, se equivocaba. Cuando acepté su regla, había tenido mucho cuidado con las palabras, así que era hora de usar mi as.

Alcé el brazo y retiré del tocado de mi cabello una horquilla con flor.

-Listo, sigamos.

.

Él estaba a punto de replicar pero lo pensó mejor y se abstuvo de hablar mientras recordaba las palabras exactas que habíamos intercambiado cuando impuso aquella regla absurda. Se sonrió y nunca me había parecido tan atractivo, porque era como si el rostro de Sasuke me sonriese… y eso era algo que no había visto en años.

-Eres muy astuta mujer-

Yo incliné la cabeza y arrojé los dados de cristal ambarino sobre la mesa y nombré la casilla de la que él debía beber: poco menos que la última, pues contenía bastante sake.

Él la tomó con aquella elegancia natural que me ponía los pelos de punta y dijo afablemente:

-¿Pregunta?

Yo analicé las cartas a mi favor, tenía bastante información que había reunido en semanas previas en compañía de Sasuke; ahora el asunto descansaba en como usarla a mi favor para que él me dijese lo que necesitaba saber sin desenmascarar demasiado la estrategia de escape.

La cuestión era que por ahora, no tenía ninguna.

Decidí empezar por un asunto que nunca me había parecido lógico desde el inicio, por tratarse de una leyenda.

-¿Ran-hime existió?

Indra tomó un sorbo de la taza, aquello era un sí. Aunque no me pasó desapercibido el brillo de su mirada y la sombra de… ¿dolor? ¿angustia? que cruzó su seductor semblante.

-¿La conociste?

Indra volvió a tomar otro sorbo. Sólo me quedaba otra pregunta antes de que el alcohol en la taza se acabase.

-¿Era una buena mujer?

-Depende que como lo veas- interrumpió él mirándome con un dejo de diversión.

-Bien, ¿era como tu abuela?

Él se abstuvo de tomar, eso era un no. Otra pregunta.

-¿Está sellada en el árbol de cerezo?

Indra me miró fijamente a los ojos antes de terminarse la bebida.

.

Sus blancos y alargados dedos tomaron los dados; nombró la taza de la que yo debía beber: la del medio.

Tomé la taza y le miré inquisitivamente, el sopesó su oportunidad y me hizo una sola pregunta:

-¿Estás enamorada?

Y yo me arranqué otra flor del cabello mientras bebía todo el sake; sí, lo estaba. Loca e irrevocable, había estado enamorada de la misma persona por más de quince años. Vaya que si yo sola había hecho a mi amor sobrevivir a través del tiempo, ya nada podría marchitarle.

-¿Y no has pensado?- comenzó a decir antes de que yo aferrara los dados de nuevo, -que dado el carácter de ése muchacho, ahora que estás aquí conmigo… suponiendo que logres volver a tu época ¿ya no querrá saber nada de ti?

-¿Y por qué haría tal cosa?- era una pregunta tan idiota que ni siquiera me la planteé con seriedad.

-Nunca sabrá con certeza si has yacido en mis brazos o…- mi puño se estampó a velocidad de la luz sobre su mejilla izquierda, haciéndole girar la cabeza. Pero para mi horror, no se inmutó. Su cabeza había girado unos centímetros y luego volvió los ojos hacia mí, su negrura me repugnó mientras susurraba con insolente intimidad:

-No voy a andar con rodeos mujer, te traje aquí para ser mi esposa. Y me voy a embriagar de ti hasta que ya no te quede nada más que darme-

-¿POR QUÉ?- grité furiosa, mis gritos retumbaron por la habitación y la fuerza de mi puñetazo, aunque parecía nimia contra su atractivo rostro, la onda de choque había enviado varios objetos contra las paredes; incluyendo nuestro tablero de juego, el delicioso sake se escurría por los bordes de la mesa sobre la que me había apoyado para golpear a Indra.

-¿POR QUÉ YO?- la voz me temblaba ente la ira y la espeluznante sensación de que salir de allí no iba a resultar tan sencillo, -¡PUDISTE HABER ESCOGIDO A MIL MUJERES MÁS, MUCHO MEJORES QUE YO! ¿POR QUÉ?

Bajé el rostro, momentáneamente derrotada.

Indra me asió por la muñeca y me arrojó al suelo mientras que, con alarmante rapidez, se colocaba a horcajadas sobre mí. Apoyando una mano junto a mi cabeza, usó la otra para deshacerme el tocado del cabello y abrirme el cuello del kimono, por suerte traía el fondo rojo de satén.

-¿Todavía no lo comprendes?- para mi sorpresa, parecía a punto de echarse a llorar, por un momento se presentó ante mi como un chiquillo asustado que busca refugio en los brazos de su madre, -¡Eres tú Sakura! ¡Tú eres la Ran-hime del futuro!

.

.

.

_NARUTO_

_._

La expresión abstraída de aquel idiota sobre la mesa casi me hizo explotar. ¿Cómo podía aparecer tan frío y calmado cuando…cuando…

Cerré con furia mal disimulada otro pergamino y abrí otro, importándome muy poco el cuidadoso sello milenario que guardaba su contenido; guardándome las quejas para más tarde y recordándome que aunque no lo parecía mucho, ése mequetrefe amaba a Sakura, probablemente mucho más de lo que yo la amaba; y eso ya era decir algo. Ella y su tierna disponibilidad guardaban a la hermana que nunca tuve y la madre que nunca conocí.

Y Sasuke, experto en tragarse todo lo que no fuera su espantoso carácter, se había dado cuenta ¿no? Ya había descubierto la isla que como paraíso de tesoros, aguardaba por él en el corazón de Sakura desde hacía tantísimo tiempo que, para ella amarlo, era algo así como su segunda naturaleza.

Kakashi me había contado sus sospechas… estaba más que seguro que Sasuke estaba enamorado.

-Demonios- murmuré por lo bajo, yo ya había encontrado la pícara alegría de tener una esposa con la que formar una familia, alguien con quien no me daba miedo ser quien era, alguien a quien arrullar junto al fuego mientras bebíamos chocolate, alguien que… ¿cómo había dicho ése cabeza hueca? ¡Ah sí! Alguien que fuera mejor que yo.

De nuevo era mi turno de ayudar al Uchiha con retraso mental el modo correcto de hacer las cosas. De cualquier manera, durante mucho tiempo sacarle las castañas del fuego era mi actividad principal; ahora le ayudaría a recuperar a la única persona que podría hacerle feliz.

Y por supuesto, a Sakura no le debía mucho menos; hacía años que le había prometido traer a Sasuke de vuelta a Konoha sin importar qué. En ése momento me volví para mirarlo, él se dio cuenta y levantó la cabeza. Los ojos, como siempre, eran un espejo reflejante que no permitía ver nada al interior; un espejo que de vez en cuando se rompía y toleraba que alguien mirase dentro. Me acerqué con lentitud mientras formulaba otro juramento, se los debía… a ambos… Sasuke y Sakura habían sido los primeros en fracturar la cáscara vacía que yo era, pintando mi mundo de color y viveza.

-Te prometo que traeré a Sakura de vuelta a Konoha, sin importar qué.

.

Él se quedó quieto hasta que la ceja le tembló y preguntaba extrañado

-¿Eh? ¿A qué viene eso?

Sonreí para mis adentros, en muchos sentidos, aquel muchacho seguía siendo el mismo viejo Sasuke que yo había conocido en mi niñez.

.

.

.

**¡Hermosos y buenos lectores! ¡No he muerto! jajaja XD**

**El bien conocido dilema de "trabajar para comer" me mantiene bastante ocupada, pero apenas encuentro tiempito para sentarme a escribir, allí estoy ;)**

**Otro capítulo, yeeeha! Por favor, ya saben lo que me gusta su valiosa retroalimentación con sus hermosos reviews!**

**Muchas gracias y por acá seguimos XD**

**Oh! Y también muchísimas gracias a todos los que hayan dado favorite/follow click a la historia ¡son lo máximo!**

**MILA **Muchas gracias, pues mira que más SasuSaku que ésto no se me ocurre ;)


	7. Dragón

**Capítulo 7**

**Dragón**

.

_INDRA_

_._

Me retiré de sobre ella no sin cierto esfuerzo, el aroma de las flores desparramadas por los tatamis perfumaba la habitación y la vista de su hermosa garganta era algo demasiado tentador para fingir que no me importaba.

No obstante ella permaneció en la misma posición, abrumada por lo que le había dicho sobre su conexión con Tsubaki, mi bella sacerdotisa a la que la ira de mi abuela había arrancado la vista.

-No puede ser…- la voz de la mujer me volvió a la realidad, -Entoces tú… y Sasuke… -su tono era el de alguien que va atando cabos en medio de la niebla. –¡Pero esto es ridículo!

-No lo es y lo sabes muy bien- la interrumpí sin mirarla todavía, el recuerdo de su mirada esmeralda todavía llameando en mi mente y calentándome los labios. –Si tú eres Ran-hime y yo soy Sasuke, nada puede ser más lógico que los papeles también apliquen a la inversa. Después de todo, la historia se repitió cuando te traje aquí.

-¿De qué hablas?- la escuché incorporarse y por su sombra reflejándose en el muro frente a mí, supe que se volvía a cerrar el cuello del kimono. Su modestia me pareció una auténtica necedad ¿de qué le servía cubrirse si ya la había visto?

-Ran-hime y yo fuimos separados hace mucho… ustedes también han sido separados.

La joven se puso de pie.

-Indra- me estremecí, no usaba ningún sufijo de respeto y la idea de su familiaridad conmigo tocaba cada fibra de mi alma, -Si lo que dices es cierto, entonces debes comprender que yo no soy Ran-hime, sino sólo una sombra de ella… de modo que tú también, para mí, no eres más que una sombra de Sasuke- sus palabras me sonaron como afiladas navajas clavándose sin piedad sobre mi carne. –Estás destinado a una gran decepción si crees que podrás llenar conmigo el vacío de ella. Conseguiré que me lleves al árbol de cerezo, tarde o temprano.

Y con éstas palabras, salió del cuarto con su natural elegancia felina, dejándome solo con pensamientos que amenazaban con volver a torturarme usando visiones del cerezo en el sótano, dejando caer sus flores como si fuesen una ofrenda al olvido.

Porque de algún modo, tenía la dolorosa certeza de que la mujer tenía razón.

Tanta razón como la había tenido Tsubaki la noche en que todo terminó para nosotros, la noche en que había quedado convertida en árbol de cerezo.

La noche en que dio su vida por mí a cambio de la suya a manos de Aoi no Bara, una oscura dragón del norte, antigua sirviente de mi abuela.

.

.

.

_SASUKE_

_._

Me mesé los cabellos para soltarme el sinnúmero de vendajes que me cubrían las sienes, y absteniéndome de soltar un resoplido frustrado.

Era inútil, no podía encontrar nada que me llevara hasta ella.

Todos los papeles se amontonaban sobre la mesa y algunos más sobre el suelo de baldosa gris. Los pergaminos y libros sólo contenían historias y leyendas de la época en la que se suponía que Indra había vivido.

Cuando habíamos investigado la fuente extraña de chakra en el País de la Lluvia, Sakura había deducido que venía del extraño árbol de cerezo que se alzaba en la sima del precipicio que marcaba la frontera con el País del Fuego; según ella, había una especie de flujo de escape entre dos naturalezas de chakra contenidas en el frondoso árbol.

-Es muy antiguo- dijo apenas lo vió y pasaba las manos por el enorme tronco, -Pero es como si hubiera dos clases de energías conviviendo dentro de él.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le había preguntado con extrañeza mientras activaba el Sharingan y miraba las energías de las que hablaba.

Sakura tenía razón, uno de los chakras se comportaba como el de un ser humano y el otro era tan extraño y viejo que me hizo suponer que cualquier Bestia de Colas se sentiría joven.

-Sólo he sentido ésta clase de chakra una vez hace mucho- permanecí en silencio para que ella prosiguiese, -Hace unos años, fui al País del Agua para estudiar componentes farmacéuticos de extraña procedencia. Cosas como ojos de serpiente marina, polvo de meteoritos, o pelo de león negro es lo que encuentras ahí, y también…- se quedó un momento pensativa antes de concluir, -Fibras de corazón de dragón.

.

.

-Oye Sasuke, -la intempestiva voz de Naruto se me antojó como una balde de agua, -Éste pergamino tiene una especie de cántico sobre Ran-hime- Anunció lanzándomelo, lo cogí al vuelo y de inmediato me arrepentí, el objeto era tan viejo que las puntas del papel se deshacían entre mis dedos.

-Ten más cuidado idiota.

-Tú no lo tomaste con delicadeza- me espetó antes de volverse a internar en los estantes.

Desenrollé el pergamino con lentitud y leí el cántico, que resultó contener más información sustancial de la que jamás me había imaginado; por suerte estaba escrito en idioma Común y no fue necesario usar un diccionario.

.

-Naruto…-murmuré minutos más tarde, sentía la boca seca y la imposibilidad de aquello hacía que las terminaciones nerviosas en los dedos me hormiguearan, -Ven aquí.

Él se acercó alarmado por mi tono de voz y por la palidez de mi rostro a la luz blanquecina de la bombilla; llevaba un par de libros bajo el brazo que abandonó sobre la mesa

-¿Qué pasa?

-Creo que hemos averiguado porque Indra se llevó a Sakura.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Lee esto, con cuidado- le invité levantándome para que él pudiese sentarse frente al pergamino y evitar que más manoseos terminaran por dejarlo hecho polvo.

Naruto terminó de leer y me miró con la misma expresión, los ojos azules, habitualmente alegres, ahora le temblaban de sobresalto.

-¡No me lo puedo creer!-exclamó, -¿Crees que Sakura sea la reencarnación de…- volvió la mirada al papel para releer los párrafos,-…Tsubaki? ¿Ran-hime?

-Si seguimos las pistas de ése pergamino, sí. Y lo que es más- murmuré cubriéndome la boca con mi única mano, de pura exasperación –De acuerdo al cántico, Tsubaki está sellada en ése árbol junto con el espíritu del dragón contra el que peleó, si el cerezo existe hasta nuestros días quiere decir que nunca fue liberada… por lo cual ese hombre se llevó a Sakura en un intento de suplantar a Tsubaki.

-Espera- me acalló, -Si según el pergamino, Ran-hime y Aoi no Bara están encerrados en el árbol ¿qué pasa con el portal que dices que se abrió cuando ustedes se acercaron al árbol?

-Estaba equivocado- admití sin la más mínima vergüenza, -Pensé que el portal se había activado por mi flujo de chakra, pero…- recordé cómo había besado con helada pasión a mi antigua compañera bajo la copa del rosado árbol, llevado por un ansia irreprimible al percatarme de que mil años pueden transformarse en un día que ya pasó, como una breve noche y que la vida del ser humano era una hierba que florece en la mañana y por la tarde se marchita y se seca. Sacudí la cabeza para volver a la realidad –Era ella. El portal se abrió cuando sintió a Sakura. De algún modo su chakra debe de haber entrado en sintonía con el de Ran-hime…- mi voz se fue apagando con un dejo de ecuanimidad, miré hacia la ventana.

-¿Quién firma el pergamino?- preguntó Naruto buscando el pie del escrito.

-Indra- precisé con dolorosa concisión, aquel nombre me rebullaba las entrañas con el sentimiento de rencor al que le temía tanto, pues no deseaba volver a convertirme en un espectro sediento de oscuros deseos por sangre.

Afuera, al horizonte, el sol había salido.

.

.

.

_SAKURA_

.

Me arrojé sobre el suelo de mi habitación hecha un desastre. Habiéndome quitado el elegante kimono negro con ayuda de Hirotaka, la lindísima guarda de cama que había tenido la decencia de sonrojarse al ver mi cabello suelto y el cuello del kimono a medio abrir, me embutió en una bata de seda color marfil que habría resultado una delicia de no haber estado tan frustrada.

No había averiguado nada sobre la localización del cerezo, mi temperamento de nuevo se había metido en el camino, cerrándome las puertas de lo que podría haber sido un plan de escapatoria.

Levantándome con dificultad pues el choque con Indra me había descolocado las caderas, me aproximé a la ventana; esperando poder reconocer el paisaje.

La luna llena coloreaba con destellos argénteos los numerosos arroyos que corrían por aquel valle, las sombras de las crestas de los árboles se proyectaban sobre las riberas al mecerse con el viento. Alrededor del castillo, que bien podría haber sido una fortaleza, se respiraba un aire tranquilo. Los centinelas se paseaban por las murallas con apaciguada calma y las torres de guardia poseían enormes hogueras que embellecían la noche mientras sus llamas parecían lamer las nubes.

Cerré los postigos con desánimo, era de esperarse que en la época de la que yo venía, la campiña del mundo entero luciese distinta, encima de que ni siquiera sabía en qué parte de la antigua planicie de mi mundo conocido estaba. Era desilusionante pero me obligué a prestar algo de optimismo. Durante las próximas horas podría intentar algo, llamar a Hirotaka y hacerle conversación hasta que la lengua se le soltase era una de las muchas opciones a mi disposición.

Sin embargo, al infundirme ánimos no pude evitar el recuerdo de Sasuke. Mi afecto por él me había empujado hacia delante durante toda la vida, pero ahora… ahora por vez primera en aquellos largos años de amor solitario podía tener un pequeño rayo de esperanzadora fe en que tal vez él también me amaba.

El recuerdo de la sensación avasalladora de sus besos congelados de arrepentimiento y dolor aún tenía el poder de derretirme, y aunque sólo había pasado una vez bajo aquel endemoniado cerezo. El tacto de sus largos dedos blancos palpando mis pestañas era mucho más de lo que yo podría llegar a esperar en mis más osados ensueños.

Y por sobre todo, aquellos iris tan negros como el ala del cuervo que podían comunicar la dureza del acero y la llama de los volcanes; hipnotizándome sólo con una ojeada.

Era tan injusto… ¿por qué él podía ejercer tan tremenda atracción sobre mí y que ésta no fuera recíproca? Era algo que mi perturbado corazón, azorado por múltiples subidas y bajadas, jamás lograría entender. Al acostarme sobre el acolchado futón tendido sobre una plataforma de madera enmedio del cuarto me sentí algo incómoda, como si estuviese metiéndome en alguna pieza de museo y repasé todo lo que sabía de Indra.

Él estaba enamorado de una mujer llamada Tsubaki que al parecer ya no estaba viva, me había secuestrado esperando que yo tomase su lugar; y lo que estaba clarísimo era que el árbol de cerezo jugaba un papel central en todo aquello, pues Indra no se habría negado a llevarme si careciese de importancia. Cuando ayudé a Sasuke a investigar aquel árbol, nos enteramos de unas cuantas leyendas que hablaban de una sacerdotisa apodada Ran-hime y me pregunté en silencio si ella y Tsubaki no serían la misma persona.

Suspirando, caí dormida en sueños llenos de ojos oscuros reflejando las estrellas.

.

.

.

_Hace dos meses_

_SASUKE_

_-Sakura- mi tono de advertencia hizo que por fin me mirara a los ojos._

_La taberna en la que estábamos no era el lugar más prudente para beber o echarse tragos de sake como si fuesen agua, que era lo que ella estaba haciendo bajo las miradas hambrientas de malandrines y demás rufianes que pululaban por el lugar._

_Mi sorpresa por su enorme tolerancia al alcohol no era menor que mi deseo por que se detuviera, tratar de desenvolverme con ella con la misma soltura tras aquella noche en la montaña era más difícil, y lo que era peor es que no tenía modo de saber en qué se transformaría Sakura con varios litros de sake encima._

_Podía resistir a su cabello perfumado y su voz hogareña mientras ella estuviese en sus cinco, pero si de ser la mujer bondadosa y silenciosamente tentadora pasaba a ser una mujer en medio del fuego de su propio genio, yo no tendría escapatoria. Y aquello me desagradaba profundamente._

_-Vamos- la animé al ponerme de pie, pero ella no se movió ni un ápice, su mano rodeando el vaso._

_Miró hacia arriba y los pómulos elevados tenían un ligero rubor, jamás había visto lo finos que eran sus huesos faciales y pensé que tal vez, en algún punto de su árbol genealógico debía de haber gente del norte, donde las frías heladas de las estepas marcan las mejillas angulosas de los ninjas bárbaros, guerreros fieros y tan salvajes que ninguno de las grandes naciones había podido domarlos, acostumbrados a una vida nómada, se ganaban la vida cazando y haciendo de mercenarios._

_Cuando hice ademán de retirarme de la mesa, volví a mirarla…_

_-Oblígame- dijo sin proferir palabra, se había vuelto una experta en hablarme con aquellos ojos esmeralda rutilando a la luz._

_-Sakura, te comportas como una niña malcriada. Vámonos de aquí- repetí quitándole la botella con mi única mano y señalando hacia la puerta con la cabeza._

_Ella se levantó con increíble soltura para alguien que había bebido tanto, y avanzó con paso seguro por entre las mesas mientras lanzaba con desdén algunas monedas dentro del contador._

_-¿Quién te has creído para darme órdenes?- preguntó molesta mientras nos dirigíamos al pueblo, una villa pequeña del norte del País de la Lluvia. La firmeza de su voz era desmentida por el rubor de su rostro. -¿Qué hubieras hecho si me negara a dar un paso más?_

_._

_Miré la distancia que nos separaba de la villa y pensé que una Sakura retadora iba a ser mucho más difícil de tratar que la mujer razonable y extrañamente tentadora que siempre era._

_-¿Y bien?- volvió a inquirir, la voz era tan firme que nadie hubiese podido advertir su estado etílico._

_-¿Qué hubieras hecho? ¿Atravesarme con tu katana?- dijo burlonamente._

_Era un hecho, Sakura no estaba en sus cinco pero… el recuerdo amargo de las ocasiones en que estuve a punto de hacer su sugerencia realidad me aguijoneó el corazón, e incluso cuando en verdad lo hice en una ilusión… y su rostro… sería una visión que me perseguiría toda mi vida. Me volví para encararla y la vista me tomó por sorpresa._

_Estaba llorando._

_._

_-Sakura…_

_-¿No te bastó haberme destrozado? ¿Tuviste también que apuñalarme?- gritó furiosa, las lágrimas le corrían por la cara demudada de dolor y su ánimo de mujer traicionada jamás me había aplastado con tanta dureza._

_-Sakura, la muerte…- mi tono sonaba a súplica, pero ella no se arredró_

_-Sabes muy bien que yo no le temo a la muerte, ni a la tortura- interrumpió ella, sus ojos de nuevo se abrasaban al carbón de su alma, sentida y dolida._

_-¿A qué le temes entonces?- llegados a éste punto, a lo único que yo podía aspirar era que ella se desahogase, y prefería que lo hiciese conmigo a que le cantara sus penas a la noche muda, que no podría consolarla._

_-A una jaula- sus puños crispados parecían a punto de explotar de chackra, -A quedar encerrada tras barrotes hasta que por uso o vejez me vea obligada a aceptarlos. Y que toda esperanza de valor o pelea se haya escapado más allá del recuerdo y el deseo. Pero tú… - susurró, tan quedamente que tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para escucharla, -Tú me encerraste ahí y nunca te importó, te llevaste también la llave… ni siquiera tuviste la compasión de dejarla, y lo que es peor es que ni siquiera con estos puños –espetó mirando sus manos, agarrotadas de sentimientos,- puedo destrozarla para salir._

_Cerró los labios y se quedó ahí, cabizbaja y tan quieta que parecía una grácil estatua olvidada, tan serenamente melancólica, tan herida y humillada por mi culpa, tan… tan digna de todo el amor que nadie pudiese darle, porque en un afán posesivo y completamente inconsciente, había guardado a Sakura para mí, pero dañándola tan profundamente que nuestra historia era solamente una estúpida tragedia._

_Una mujer que amaba y era traicionada, un hombre que amaba pero no se había dado cuenta a tiempo para siquiera proteger a la mujer de sí mismo. Era insólito poder amar cuando uno de nosotros se sentía tan traicionado y el otro tan indigno, no importa cuántas veces le diera vueltas al asunto. Y aunque sabía que por el sake, Sakura no era ella misma… no quería decir que no era como realmente se sentía._

_._

_Y lo vi tan claro que la sencilla simpleza de lo que le convenía a Sakura me llenó de un nuevo sentimiento de amargura._

_Si quería dejar de herirla, dejar de recordarle tan espantosas traiciones, debía separarme de ella._

_Quería sacarla de la jaula en la que estaba encerrada, abrumada por todo lo que yo debía expiar. No, no podía aunar un peso más en sus delicados hombros, débiles ya por lo años de sufrimiento._

_"Sakura" quería decirle, "en mis sueños, siempre serás mía. En mis sueños, tal vez habríamos podido volver a comenzar. Pero en la realidad, es que te hago demasiado daño"_

_Si la única manera de que sus heridas cicatrizaran era con el bálsamo de mi ausencia, entonces lo haría. Lo haría por ella._

_La verdad desnuda era que haría cualquier cosa por Sakura._

_._

_._

_._

**_Qué barbaridad! Casi parecen años desde que actualicé! jaja_**

**_En fin, sé que la espera fue larga y más después de haber estado actualizando tan seguido pero bueno, aquí va una nueva entrega que espero que no decepcione._**

**_Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para seguir actualizando, ustedes que son escritores también entienden mejor que nadie lo mucho que la vida absorbe aún cuando quieres dedicar tiempo a hobbies y arte. En fin; basta de disculpas y ahora contesto a reviews sin cuenta:_**

**_Zpenceriot _**_Muchas gracias y aquí está lo que sigue ;)_

**_Citlalli_**_ Bueno, gracias por las porras y espero que te guste_

**_Guest_**_ No pude ver tu correo, pero espero que puedas tener la oportunidad de seguir leyendo XD_

**_maria_**_ Gracias y estás servida (besos desde México jaja)_

**_Melina Fernandez_**_ Muchas gracias, pues espero que no te decepcione lo que tengo preparado y ojalá puedas seguir el fic_

****_Otra vez no te pude enviar PM porq no sale el perfil jaja, pero ya sabes que agradezco muchísimo el leal seguimiento y tus retroalimentaciones, de verdad gracias XD_


	8. Dolor y Sanación

**Capítulo 8**

**"Dolor y Sanación"**

_._

_._

_._

_Hace dos meses_

SAKURA

_La manera en que su mirada cambió mientras me inspeccionaba me llenó de alarma._

_Esa mente llena de recuerdos y de imaginaciones plagadas de autosacrificio… ¿qué estaba tramando?_

_-Sakura, mañana partiremos camino. Tú volverás al hospital de la capital y yo seguiré mi rumbo- zanjó y se dio la vuelta, tan rápidamente que no tuve tiempo de replicar y a través de las nubes de sake en mi entendimiento… sus palabras me hicieron el efecto de una bola de demolición, despejándolo todo de golpe. ¿Partir camino? ¿De nuevo me abandonaría?_

_Corrí tras él resistiendo el impulso de tomar entre mis manos aquel rostro perfecto y zarandearlo ¿Por qué le costaba tanto entenderlo? ¿Por qué no podía ver que la solución era tan simple que hasta un niño podría verla?_

_Me planté frente a él y le escupí las palabras, como si estuviese lanzando kunais a un blanco duro y lejano._

_-Ya veo, de nuevo te marcharás._

_-Sí- respondió con sequedad, pero no podía engañarme_

_Ya no._

_En ese momento pude ver a través de él y todos los años de misterio de desvanecieron por un instante; aquel hombre me amaba, pero su necia necesidad de querer arreglarlo todo él solo le impedía decírmelo, como si yo me fuese a quebrar. _

_Echó a andar de nuevo._

_Hubiese querido apagar la luna, dejar una vela encendida y que ambos pudiésemos descubrir todos nuestros dolores para sanarnos. Pero… no… lo que menos deseaba era que acabásemos como dos perros lamiéndose mutuamente las heridas y que el comienzo aletargado de nuestra historia juntos empezase con tan patética escena me repugnó. Por lo que casi le grité que no tenía derecho a hacer tal cosa… volviéndome a dejar enjaulada y llevándose la llave._

_._

_-No entiendes nada- murmuré por lo bajo, bastante consciente de que él podía oírme, -Si te abro mi alma ésta noche es porque soy una plaza fuerte- Sasuke se detuvo, los amplios repulgos del poncho marrón ondeaban con la brisa del este._

_-Soy una columna de hierro- dí un paso hacia él, -Y una muralla de bronce- alcé la cara y espeté las palabras a su espalda, el dolor me ahogaba. El dolor de quererle tan ardientemente y que él se empeñara en guardarme dentro de un capullo. –Ésta noche, frente a los daimyos y los reyes, los nobles y sacerdotisas, los samuráis y la gente del campo; quiero que sepas que yo ahora soy la guerrera y tú huyes de mi fuerza._

_Con paso firme, le alcancé, sin mirarle pasé a su lado y le dejé atrás. Habría seguido caminando de no ser porque aquella voz suave y sedosa me llamó_

_-Sakura…_

_Y mi corazón, reo como era de sus susurros, no pudo evitar encogerse._

_Me detuve y le miré, no había gota de alcohol en mis venas, había hecho combustión con mi furia contenida._

_Sasuke nunca me había parecido tan alto, pero de pie en medio del polvoriento camino me pareció un dios listo para pelear._

_-No estás viendo nada._

_Entonces lo comprendí, lo comprendí tan bien que me sentí una estúpida de nuevo, pero por lo menos también vi que los dos éramos idiotas._

_La intensidad entre nosotros era tal que no había necesidad de palabras, todo lo que nos había sucedido fueron pequeñas ascuas de fuego en la gran caldera de nuestras vidas y ahora, la caldera se hallaba en llamas… la atmósfera requería ser extinguida o nos devoraría. La impetuosidad de lo que yo sentía por Sasuke me asfixiaba, y él no podía siquiera hablar de lo que yo le despertaba, con la maldición de su clan todavía arrastrándose tan cerca de él, como sombra en un rincón, tan silenciosa y desalmada que él se percibía con el peso del mundo encima._

_-Estoy viendo Sasuke, estoy viéndote- le dije calmada, pero con firmeza, -Desde que nos conocimos siempre te he mirado. Mucho antes de que tú me vieras a mí._

_Pareció quererme atajar con algo, pero lo pensó mejor y guardó silencio, sus ojos volvían a ser un espejo que reflejaba las nubes pintadas de plata en el cielo, sabía que lo que yo estaba diciendo era más cierto como rojo era el color de la sangre._

_-Así que, no puedo soportar verte tan claramente y que te rehúses a hablarme con la misma lucidez._

_Él miró hacia arriba._

_-No vuelvas a dejarme- ordené, imperiosa e irrefutablemente, un mandato que no admitía réplica, -Al margen de lo que hagas o nos digamos esta noche. No te entierres entre el mundo y las últimas horas de los Uchiha otra vez._

_Dí la vuelta para retirarme y le oí musitar._

_-Eres la misma de cuando estábamos juntos._

_No supe qué interpretar de sus palabras y francamente se me habían agotado las fuerzas para averiguarlo, por lo menos en ése momento. _

_-Mañana partiré hacia el norte._

_Era como si hablase una lengua que yo no comprendía, los años de separación y las heridas que nos habíamos infligido mutuamente se abrían en nuestra carne._

_-Si tú decides partir también- de nuevo no sabía si se dirigía a mí o a la luna, puede que a las dos. Cuando habló, su tono fue de dura advertencia –Nunca podrás deshacerte de mí._

_Me volví para responder, mi tono de voz era frío como el acero y tórrido como una hoguera._

_-Prúebame- sus ojos trataron de disimular la sorpresa y pude ver que le había clavado la palabra en las entrañas. -Tú eres el que nunca ha podido lograr tal cosa._

_._

_._

_._

SASUKE

.

El grito jubiloso de Naruto me traspasó la cabeza cómo una lanza.

-¡SASUKE!

El contento de su voz presagiaba que por lo menos no había sido presa de una extraña mezcla entre apático desespero y seco desaliento como yo.

-Lo tengo, ¡mira esto!

Tenía en los brazos varios libros abiertos en distintas páginas y por lo menos un par de pergaminos entre los dientes, se acercó trotando y azotó toda su carga frente a mí.

-¿Qué tengo que mirar?

En todas las hojas que me mostraba había diagramas y códices, tablas y viejas leyendas.

-Esto, mequetrefe estúpido- la creatividad de sus insultos siempre era un despliegue de su ingenua forma de ser. –Es una técnica de viaje en el tiempo.

Alcé una ceja en curioso escepticismo.

-¿Y cómo funciona?- pregunté, para Naruto lo mejor era que oyéndose, pudiera descubrir las fallas de sus planes. Así había sido siempre.

-Tienes que usar éste pergamino- lo señaló, era pequeño y de color dorado. –Y debes quemarlo con llamas azules en el sitio donde deseas abrir el portal, luego alguien con enormes reservas de chakra debe conectar con otra reserva de igual cantidad en el pasado y ¡bum! El portal se abre- se cruzó de brazos y puso una mano bajo la barbilla. -La técnica sólo funciona por el período de tiempo en que la persona siga teniendo chakra, luego el portal se cierra… pero confío en que puedas entrar por él, buscar a Sakura y traerla de vuelta antes de que la absorción me mate ¿cierto?-

Me quedé en silencio y le miré un par de segundos, como siempre era impactante la poca importancia que daba a su vida cuando se trataba de ayudar a alguien, pero precisamente por eso no podía permitirle cometer una idiotez.

-¿Dónde quieres conseguir llamas azules?

-¿Yo qué sé? Eso te toca a ti, yo ya ideé un plan; tú averigua las nimiedades.

-Eres estúpido- le reprendí secamente, -Las llamas azules sólo pueden ser extraídas de un dragón del mismo color; y por si no te enteraste- suspiré enseñándole uno de los libros, -la última dragón azul fue Aoi no Bara, quien por cierto está sellada en el maldito cerezo.

Naruto se quedó estático un momento, mirando al vacío con su particular gesto de imbécil.

-Además ¿qué chakra del pasado se va a conectar con el tuyo?

Ésta vez fue el turno de Naruto de mirarme como si fuera un retrasado.

-El de Ashura por supuesto.

.

.

.

_Hace 3 días_

_._

_Si hubiera tenido un padre con el cual vaciar mi espíritu atormentado le habría preguntado si era cabal siquiera, el llegar a querer así._

_Ella caminaba frente a mí, descendiendo aquel valle a cuyo centro estaba la respuesta a todos nuestros enigmas: un enorme árbol de cerezo._

_Pensé en todo el tiempo que llevábamos viajando, todo lo que había observado en ella, los paisajes vistos una y otra vez durante mi adolescencia pero que ahora, a su lado era como verlos otra vez; porque ella los pintaba de vida, los ríos del País del Fuego, las ciudades de Getsugakure y las cascadas en el País de las Aves._

_Aquello era sinuoso, era ridículo. Cuando yo era niño, hablaba como un niño, sentía y razonaba como uno. Cuando me hice hombre acabé con las cosas de niño, de hecho acabé con muchas otras y faltó poco para que acabara también con ella. Y ahora, cuando la miraba era como despertar entre gotas de amaneceres, y si ella me miraba también; sus ojos eran como carruajes en orden de batalla._

_Ellos me habían vencido. Ellos me habían perdido en mi terca resolución de levantar una muralla entre Sakura y yo. _

_Si mi madre viviera podría jurar que cada gesto suyo había sido absorbido por Sakura y llevado al nivel en que cada risa y cada respiro tenía el poder de arrancar latidos desbocados en mi alma confundida. Pero el alma de aquella mujer era libre, tan libre que tenía el poder de elevar la mía con sus alas color esmeralda y calmar el fuego de mi culpa, que ahora era ya como una mancha descolorida y marchita en medio de sus sonrisas y su cariño mudo y comprensivo._

_La pureza de sus sentimientos y su total aceptación de todo lo que yo era había terminado por derrumbarme, su rostro cautivador por su ternura y su delicadeza acabó por fascinarme. Hacía ya mucho que había visto la situación tal y como era._

_Estábamos enamorados._

_._

_._

_Después de una breve conversación sobre la naturaleza del árbol, Sakura siguió hablando sobre fibras de corazón de dragón, pero yo me había perdido de nuevo en mis pensamientos._

_¿Tenía derecho a decirle los sentimientos que habían estado oprimiéndome el pecho? Todo por lo que habíamos pasado, todo lo que nos habíamos hecho cobraría sentido, si sólo me dignase a hablar._

_-Sakura- la llamé con el tono que empleaba siempre._

_Ella me miró serena, los verdes ojos brillando en mi dirección, el diamante púrpura que enmarcaba su frente despejada y los cabellos encarnados enarbolándose con el viento._

_-Kakashi dijo hace tiempo- comencé, la voz era tan fría que dudé que fuera la mía, pues altas llamas se conjuraban en mi mente, -que nadie necesita una razón para amar a alguien._

_Fue instantáneo, pude ver su figura tomando una postura tirante y su mirada afilarse. El tema de mi conversación la había petrificado, no había manera de que recordase esto pues había sucedido cuando ella estaba ya bajo la ilusión del Sharingan._

_-¿Tú crees eso?- preguntó_

_-Honestamente… no lo sé.- repuse sinceramente como todo lo que hacía con ella en el transcurso de aquellos meses, todo lo auténtico y verdadero que podía ser._

_Sakura comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia mí, su voz canturreante era un hechizo para mis oídos acostumbrados a escuchar nada más que el atemorizante silencio de una vida sin nadie._

_-Creo que lo que Kakashi quiso decir es que aunque si uno conociera todos los secretos y hablara las lenguas de los dioses, sin ése sentimiento del que hablas... uno no es nada- murmuró, -Porque el amor es paciente, es benigno. No tiene ambiciones ni es jactancioso. No hace nada que el otro no quiera, no se irrita ni guarda rencor. Busca la verdad y aguanta la lluvia._

_-Todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera… y todo lo soporta- los ojos de aquella mujer que por su virtud me deslumbraba, se volvieron tan dulces que pude haberme refugiado en sus brazos y llorar todas las lágrimas que me había tragado en los largos años de soledad. –El amor nunca deja de ser, el llanto se secará y el odio se cansará- Sakura alargó los brazos hacia mí, dejándome impávido, me acerqué con lentitud y de nuevo se entabló el duelo entre miradas al que nos habíamos vuelto tan aficionados, por ser un mudo y sincero despliegue de todo lo que podíamos decirnos sin necesidad de mediar palabra._

_Al final, ella soltó:_

_-Incluso el Sharingan se ciega y las ilusiones se quiebran._

_No, no había ilusiones allí, sólo un deleitante asentimiento de voluntades doblegadas por todo aquello que Sakura había descrito, despedazando mis reservas, rasgando mis ayeres y hendiendo mi corazón con el torrente de su hermosa comprensión, más preciosa para mí que toda su belleza y toda su juventud. Despertando mi pasión dormida por años de venganza y prorrumpiendo con su luz mi oscuridad, le tomé la barbilla obligándola a mirarme._

_-Ya te miro- ronroneó, -¿No ves que tú también me ciegas?_

_-Hn- mi risilla sardónica por una vez era real, -Resígnate._

_Me incliné sobre ella y ambos calmamos las ansias y la sed acumulada de años. Acariciarle los labios con los míos en calmada sintonía marcaba el final de una eternidad en guerra. Los recuerdos, los horrores, la amistad, la venganza, la familia, el hogar, los tormentos, la soledad, todo eso se perdió en el hielo de nuestro arrebato deseoso; allí no estaban los Uchiha, no estaba Itachi, ni Naruto o Kakashi. Sólo Sakura._

_Nadie más que ella...Sakura Uchiha._

_._

_Y mientras yo padecía la confitura de su boca desparramando destellos de luz en mis salvajes arrobos de ella; no pude evitar pensar en la ironía y la sorna de una situación acaecida hacía mucho. De vuelta en nuestra tierra, en una cálida noche de verano... junto a una fría banca de piedra._

_"¡NO TE VAYAS! ¡SI TE VAS GRITARÉ!"..._

_-No Sakura- reflexioné apretándola más fuerte, tanto que de haber sido alguien más débil le habría roto unas cuantas costillas. –Si te vas, YO gritaré._

_._

_._

_._

_INDRA_

_._

Despidiendo al último criado, me aventuré en sus cámaras.

La amaba, tan ciegamente como lo había hecho con Tsubaki. Aquella mujer era lo único que faltaba para que todo encajara.

Y deslizando la mampara, me adentré en la habitación, deleitándome en el cálido sonido de su cautivante respiración.

-Sakura- pensé, preso de una desbordante ola de arranque apasionado que me empujó a acercarme a su forma dormida.

.

.

.

**Uy! Jajaja ;) espero no haberme pasado con la sal y pimienta. éste cap fue difícil de escribir pero al mismo tiempo lo disfruté mucho... no sé, siempre imaginé su primer beso como tierno y muuuy dulce (después de todo lo que pasó) y ya con el tiempo las cosas avanzan más XD. Claro que bienvenida sea la crítica para todos aquellos q crean q debió ser musho musho más apasionado.**

**.**

**Un saludo a todos y gracias por seguir! Como siempre, háganme saber sus opiniones a través del confiable review jeje**

**Melina Fernandez **Pues no sé si te va a llegar la alerta, pero aquí está la continuación que espero te guste ;)

**alexa **jajaja no es fácil, pero en el mood y con la música adecuada las cosas van saliendo. Si te gusta el capitulo la mitad de lo que a mi me gusto escribirlo, me sentiré muy feliz XD

**Zpenceriot **Muuuchas gracias, espero que tu también estés teniendo una gran semana y espero te haya gustado lo que leíste.

**Mona- Hime **Pues ya ves que sí, el pobre está un poco desesperado jaja. Poco a poco vamos avanzando, un montón de gracias por tus lindas palabras ;)


	9. Comienzo

**Capítulo 9**

**"Comienzo"**

.

.

KAKASHI

_Hace tiempo_

_._

_._

_._

_Era casi infantil ver como la reconciliación entre los miembros de mi equipo podía llevarme a las lágrimas._

_Pero así era._

_Sakura ayudó a ambos a ponerse de pie, pues la falta de los brazos había afectado severamente su sentido del equilibrio; Naruto avanzó trémulamente mientras se acostumbraba y Sasuke, relajado cómo siempre, dio un paso tentativo para después caminar como si su brazo aún estuviese ahí._

_Cuando llegaron a donde me encontraba, recibí unas palmadas llenas de regocijo por parte mi alumno más testarudo, Sakura me tendió la mano mientras yo veía con sorpresa una mirada calmada en el rostro de Sasuke._

_Ése niño, al que siempre le aposté todo mi talento ya no rebosaba el aura hostil que le caracterizó durante toda la adolescencia, sino que la misma esencia de su chackra había vuelto al color que siempre había tenido, cómo si hubiese perdido la negrura. _

_Lentamente volvimos a donde estaban todos, tan lento que el disco solar cruzó el cielo y la luz crepuscular nos envolvió al alcanzar el macabro árbol; la bóveda celeste color lavanda y naranja contrastaba bellamente con las altas raíces de la maldición lunar._

_Sakura realizó en sus compañeros una sesión más de sanación, pero nunca estuve seguro si sólo les curaba las heridas o además les regalaba su propio chakra; de cualquier modo, Naruto y Sasuke pudieron liberar a todos de la prisión y la atmósfera se llenó con los sonidos de admiración y contento que exhalaban las voces de los sobrevivientes._

_Pero luego… luego se mezclaron los lamentos, el llanto de los ninjas que se percataban de la muerte de sus compañeros._

_Había que celebrar que el mundo se había salvado, que había valido la pena; y al mismo tiempo resultaba estúpido celebrar nada. Los muertos eran más de lo que nadie podía soportar y me derrumbé junto a una roca para escuchar la agonía del mundo que había conocido hasta ahora. _

_Entonces, queda y sigilosamente vi que Sakura se retiraba, en sus grandes ojos verdes se había instalado una mirada de resignada tristeza mientras caminaba pausadamente hacia el este; no había que ser un genio para saber que allí solía estar el campamento de los médicos, ahora arrasado por la batalla, las tiendas parecían patéticas manchas en la distancia y los suministros e instrumental habían llovido por doquier._

_Era tonto creer que algún paciente hubiese sobrevivido._

_Pero mi querida y tozuda alumna, tan noble y tierna como siempre, no podía soltarse de aquella imposible esperanza y entonces pensé que aunque el mundo se partiese en pedazos, Sakura esperararía por una solución hasta el mismo final de su vida, simplemente porque así era su naturaleza._

_La ropa rasgada, varios magullones, y las mejillas manchadas por las lágrimas no eran el mejor espectáculo que la única heroína de la guerra podía ofrecer; pero en aquellos momentos, mientras sus sandalias se teñían de rojo al avanzar entre los charcos de sangre y su pelo enredado extrañaba su bandana, la rara y muda belleza de Sakura se convirtió en el sol de medianoche para muchos de los soldados que la observaban, mirando con seca tranquilidad aquellas pilas de cadáveres, buscando sobrevivientes. _

_Pude verlo, queriéndolo o no, ella se había ganado un lugar en el corazón de cada uno; pero no sólo lo vi yo._

_También lo vió Sasuke, mirándola discretamente desde el rabillo del ojo. Antes de que se nublara la luz del sol, la luna y las estrellas y retornaran las nubes tras la lluvia, supe que a pesar del genjustsu al que él la había sometido, la última palabra todavía no se había dicho entre ellos._

_De hecho, tal vez ni la primera._

_._

_._

_._

SASUKE

.

_De pie, sola en medio de tan sangriento espectáculo, no pude evitar que la escena me provocara náuseas. _

_Mareo porque, ahora que podía pensar con más claridad, supe que habría dado algo por evitar a Sakura todo aquello. Estaba a unos 300 metros al este, pero el Rinnegan me permitía distinguirla sin ningún problema, su rostro se compungió al ver el estado de los que habían sido sus pacientes y fue suficiente para que se viniera abajo en medio de silenciosos sollozos._

_Fue entonces cuando comprendí que al pelear en aquella guerra, todos habían recibido cicatrices que les marcarían de por vida, heridas que no sanarían con el tiempo, heridas como las mías._

_La sangre que se adhería a la piel de los brazos de Sakura, semejante a sanguijuelas pugnando por absorberle la vida, me ayudó a ver que la guerra la había manchado tal como los Uchiha me habían manchado a mí._

_Naruto a mi lado, se acercó para fijar la vista su amiga._

_-Se recuperará- aseguró al viento, -no es la primera vez que pasa por esto._

_Ante la mirada indiferente que le dirigí, se explicó:_

_-Es como las primeras veces que no lograba salvar a sus pacientes, cuando apenas estaba aprendiendo. Me lo contó la vieja Tsunade… después de eso Sakura ya no fue la misma._

_Me quedé en silencio y le repliqué mientras daba la vuelta_

_-Después de esto ya nadie será el mismo- sentencié con seriedad, -Ven, voy a liberar a los bijuus._

_Naruto dio un último suspiro en dirección a Sakura y me siguió. Sin embargo, de algún modo aquel suspiro me dio un zarpazo de estúpida inquietud. Ahora que todo había pasado ¿Cuáles eran sus sentimientos en relación a ella? _

_Probablemente lo más agobiante era que en mi confusa conciencia, sabía muy bien que todo lo que le había hecho a Sakura hubiese matado de raíz cualquier sentimiento que ella pudiese todavía albergar por mí._

_Y no podía quejarme, era lo más natural._

_Al llegar al llano para liberar a las bestias me pregunté si mi antigua compañera me tendría miedo._

_._

_._

_Me dispuse a volver al campo de batalla después de que Naruto dispusiese de los bijuus, cuando vi unas llamaradas verdes que se elevaban por sobre los árboles, estaban en la dirección donde se hallaban los demás y su vista me produjo una sensación cálida en el estómago._

_-¡WOW!- el júbilo de Naruto se oyó detrás de mí. –Mira eso…- su tonó pensativo se acentuó mientras se colocaba junto a mí para observar, -Son del mismo color que el chackra curativo._

_Su comentario me hizo activar el Sharingan para ver quién podría elevar su nivel de chackra de sanación a tal punto que se veía desde kilómetros de distancia._

_Y sin embargo, ya sabía la respuesta, no me sorprendía pues lo esperaba de ella._

_Mi antigua compañera._

_._

_Naruto echó a correr en su dirección sin más preámbulo y yo, percatándome de golpe que no tenía ningún otro lado al que dirigirme, le seguí._

_._

_Al llegar la vista fue como pocas se pueden observar en la vida, el chackra de Sakura ardía en ella de tal modo que se elevaba hasta casi esconderla, las ramificaciones de sus llamas se extendían por el aire y el suelo, llegando a los heridos y curándolos de inmediato, como un toque milagroso._

_Junto a nosotros estaba Kakashi quien se incorporó del suelo y cerró la boca a Naruto, éste observaba embobado la llama verde que era Sakura._

_-Ha hecho explotar su chackra- murmuró por lo bajo, como siempre, vociferando la obviedad._

_En realidad todo tenía sentido, ella no había agotado su chackra hasta casi matarse como aquel estúpido y yo. Debía tener bastante reserva todavía, gracias a su sello._

_-Sí Naruto- se escuchó una tercera voz, la Hokage subía al montículo donde nosotros estábamos, e ignorándome deliberadamente, se cruzó de brazos y miró el cielo, -Sakura está jugando con los límites del Byakugo, si falla, se matará ella y a quien sea que esté sanando._

_-¿Cómo es posible que le hayas dejado hacer una técnica así cuando está tan agotada?_

_-Porque confío en ella y porque… -Tsunade se giró para verme y a continuación se dispuso a descender del montículo, -tiene que ocuparse en algo si no quiere que sus recuerdos la vuelvan loca- la mordacidad en su voz me hizo suponer que aquel último comentario iba intencionadamente dirigido hacia mí, y no pude contradecir nada. Yo mejor que nadie sabía del poder para enloquecer que tenían los recuerdos._

_._

_Las llamas curativas de Sakura empezaron a esparcirse por el suelo, haciendo que sendos brotes de césped asomasen por la tierra y ligeros botones de flores silvestres surgieran de las ramas partidas; era curioso ver cómo incluso el barro y el polvo germinaban al contacto con la misma esencia de aquella joven y me pregunté si algún día lograría curarse de todo lo que yo le había provocado, antes de que sus propios recuerdos la enloquecieran._

_._

_._

.

INDRA

Aquí y ahora la dominaría, aquí y ahora seríamos uno.

La abracé y su respiración relajada me inundó cada poro…

-Tsubaki…-susurré mientras el aroma embriagador de sus cabellos me anegaba, le tomé el rostro y la urgí a mirarme, le besé con ternura la frente y los párpados, con locura la nariz y las mejillas y cuando llegué a sus labios ya no pude contenerme y la pasión me inundó, todo se volvió de un brillante color carmesí y la aferré con tal ansia que la ropa me estorbaba.

Mientras la besaba en anheloso deseo temí dejarla sin boca, al desatarle el kimono me detuve…

¿Por qué no reaccionaba?

Si amaba tanto a aquel hombre como decía, debía de haberse resistido… de hecho, ella no sería ella sin presentar pelea.

-Tsubaki…-repetí, sintiendo de nuevo que el corazón se me partía mientras la observaba más detenidamente.

La mujer respiraba pero estaba inconsciente, como si le hubieran robado el espíritu para llevarlo a otro lugar.

La piel de la garganta marcaba los huesos de sus clavículas y el inicio de los hombros, nunca me había parecido tan hermosa y tan fría, como las pinturas en las paredes de los numerosos cuartos en la fortaleza.

De golpe reconocí lo que sucedía, era un jutsu. Me sabía aquella técnica de memoria… era la preferida de Ran-hime… de Tsubaki.

Apenas me había incorporado para cerciorarme de la situación cuando uno de los criados dio unos golpes quedos en la mampara.

-Mi amo, su hermano Ashura solicita una reunión urgente, está en el atrio del castillo y afirma que no se marchara hasta haber intercambiado unas palabras con usted.

Vaya con la suerte, lo último que quería aquella noche era una conversación "amistosa" con el bueno de Ashura, mi bravucón y ladronzuelo hermano menor.

.

.

.

SAKURA

.

Estaba oscuro, tanto que ni siquiera podía verme las manos, las tinieblas me envolvían como la tarde en que Naruto y Sasuke realizaron el sello de la reconciliación y yo no era más que una autómata moviéndome entre los trozos de un mundo que se moría; sintiendo que un pedazo de mí se extinguió con cada uno de mis pacientes. Y con todo, distinguí una pequeña lucecilla dentro de mí que peleaba por no desfallecer... aquella luz era mi camino ninja, que-

-Sakura…- hubiera jurado que era mi propia voz.

Avancé y el sonido de mis pasos resonó en aquel silencio sepulcral. De pronto, un punto en la lejanía comenzó a aclararse y mientras más me acercaba, más nítido era; poco a poco pude distinguir la forma de un frondoso cerezo y bajo sus ramas descansaba la figura inerte de una mujer dormida. Al aproximarme para verla mejor solté un gritito de sorpresa.

La mujer era igual a mí.

Sólo que su aspecto apacible le daba un aire casi celestial, la hermosa cara ovalada estaba acunada entre las largas ondas de su cabello rosado y sus espesas pestañas sombreaban el espacio bajo los ojos; incluso su amplia frente de porcelana aparecía nívea y tersa.

Estaba vestida con el hakama propio de las sacerdotisas, éste era oscuro y sobre las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho tenía un minúsculo pergamino con un sello de orquídea color azul.

-Sakura…- tuve la sensación de que ella me hablaba al fondo de la mente

Cuando era alumna de Tsunade, ella solía decir que era sabio y prudente recordar los errores de los antiguos, que siguiese el camino que me dictaba el corazón y lo que deleitaba a mis ojos, que alejase de mi mente la tristeza y de mi cuerpo el sufrimiento; pero que nunca olvidase que de todo ello la vida y mi destino me pediría cuentas. Recordando que los placeres de la juventud son cosas que se acaban, porque pronto se me echarían encima los años y las noches de vigilia evocaran mis amarguras.

Al ver un reflejo tan luminosamente mítico de mi misma, no pude evitar preguntarme si a eso era lo que Tsunade se refería.

-Aquí me tienes- vacilé un poco antes de completar, todavía un poco insegura -Ran-hime…

La mujer abrió los ojos y yo no pude evitar un sobresalto al observar la tela nubosa que los cubría, ella era ciega, y su ceguera resaltaba sus rasgos finos y los magníficos cabellos, tan largos que se desparramaban entre las nudosas raíces del árbol cómo una ofrenda al olvido.

Ella era hermosa... solamente... nada más.

-Sakura…- repitió, -Realmente eres mi viva imagen…- su boca carnosa no se movió, pensé que se comunicaba conmigo de consciencia a consciencia, -Te ha cazado, mi pequeña; hasta que logró atraparte.

Las palabras de Ran-hime, se me antojaron extrañamente tranquilizadoras, no por su contenido sino por el tono, por un momento parecían pronunciadas por una amiga a la que llevase mucho tiempo sin haber visto.

-Pero no te preocupes, yo te ayudaré a salir- se oía resuelta y sin saber por qué, le creí como le hubiera creído a mi madre, -Sin embargo, ahora debes volver jovencita. Te protegí mientras él quería propasarse, pero mi poder ya no es cómo antes y tu espíritu regresará a tu cuerpo enseguida; sólo sigue mis instrucciones desde tu mente y podré llevarte a tu tiempo-

La cabeza me daba vueltas… todo estaba sucediendo tan rápido que los hechos parecían un torbellino de colores distintos al que yo quería atrapar con las manos.

-Pero hay una advertencia, no debes permitir que ambos hermanos se acerquen al cerezo al mismo tiempo. Pase lo que pase, no lo permitas.

Asentí sin estar muy segura de a lo que se refería, Ran-hime cerró los ojos y yo volví a caer en la inconciencia

.

.

.

SASUKE

.

.

.

Kakashi suspiró y me pregunté cuántas veces durante aquel día lo había hecho al escuchar el incesante parloteo del plan de Naruto; y mientras daba aprobación a su plan poco ortodoxo, me miró cómo quien dice: ¿Estás seguro? Pero yo me encogí de hombros, no teníamos otra estratagema y francamente me había hartado de permanecer quieto.

.

Al salir de la Torre y dirigirnos a las puertas de la aldea, yo no tenía confianza alguna en el plan de Naruto.

De hecho tenía mucha más fe en mi propio plan, formado en el margen del plan del que llamaba mi mejor amigo

.

_Hace tiempo_

_._

_-Tenemos que trasladarlos_

_-¿Por cuánto tiempo?_

_-No lo sé, hasta que se calmen las cosas con Koharu y Homura no los quiero tener inconscientes a merced de quien sea._

_-Bien, ¿tienes los preparativos?_

_-Sí, lo haremos hoy a la medianoche. Shizune lo ha dispuesto todo y las instalaciones son más que seguras._

_-Bien, ¿crees que ella sola será suficiente?_

_-¡JA! ¿De qué hablas? Esos dos pondrían su vida en manos de Sakura sin pensarlo dos veces._

_A través de las nubes de anestesia distinguí las voces de Kakashi y la Hokage, hacía pocos días que Naruto y yo habíamos despertado, pero el intenso dolor que todavía experimentábamos obligaba a las enfermeras a sedarnos para dormir. Luego me perdí de nuevo en la negrura, pues la cuestión sobre lo que haría una vez despierto por completo seguía siendo una incógnita._

_._

_Desperté en un lugar totalmente nuevo y me hallaba solo en un inmaculado cuarto blanco, la habitación no tenía para nada el aire de hospital moderno que yo recordaba la última vez que tuve consciencia; olor a madera de cedro y a lino limpio me hizo recordar bosques del lejano este, donde Orochimaru solía tener sus escondites plegados entre casas arbóreas y puentes colgantes._

_La luz del atardecer daba de lleno entre las cortinas ondeantes con una brisa suave, no había ventanas; solo inmensos arcos sin cristales o póstigos. Las paredes labradas de cantera blanca semejaban diminutas enredaderas y flores; el suelo de mármol reflejaba la llama danzarina de las velas sobre un escritorio al lado de la cama, ésta se alzaba a casi el nivel del suelo y las pesadas mantas de seda que me cubrían de pronto se volvieron demasiado pesadas._

_Me levanté con la dificultad normal de quien lleva tiempo sin caminar y avancé lentamente hacia lo que parecía la terraza desde donde llegaba rumor de agua y voces, voces que aunque siempre quise olvidar y enterrar en lo más profundo de mi mente, reconocería entre un millar; porque ahora podía admitir, por lo menos para mí mismo, que aquel sonido pertenecía a las dos personas que más me importaban._

_._

_Salí del cuarto y contemplé las dos figuras que charlaban junto a un arroyo que corría entre una pequeña arboleda de flores color púrpura. Nada me apetecía tan poco como acercarme, pero no podía evitar aquel momento para siempre._

_El instante en que podría mantener con Naruto y Sakura la primera conversación normal que no estuviera entintada de dolor, manchada por la guerra o ensombrecida por mi oscuridad que luchaba contra su luz. Al divisarme, ella levantó una mano en actitud de invitación y él hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicando su infantil agrado al verme. Suspirando inaudiblemente con acre resignación, me acerqué más no tomé asiento con ellos, limitándome a reclinarme sobre un árbol._

_Guardamos unos minutos de silencio cuando Naruto rompió aquella magia con su típico mal gusto y preguntó:_

_-¿Qué hay? ¿Te gusta el lugar? _

_._

_._

_._

**Listo! jaja otro más que me llevo a la bolsa. Éste capítulo es muy lento porque fue de transición, dió oportunidad de poner las piezas para llegar con tranquilidad al meollo del asunto jeje XD pero espero igual les haya gustado**

**Ahora respondo a los reviewers sin cuenta:**

**Lala **Muchas gracias, de hecho si. Leer poseía es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos ;) Espero q te haya gustado

**Melina FDZ **Oye, eres súper constante y te lo agradezco, de verdad q es muy apreciado q se note q t gusta y q sigues el fic a pesar de lo mucho q me toma. Neta q eres un amor! ;) IndraxSakuraxSasuke es un triángulo no explorado así q me pareció interesante.

**Abril **No te preocupes, muchas gracias por dejar uno aunq sea jaja, q bueno q apenas la descubres pude actualizar relativamente pronto ;) Saludos


	10. En los Jardines

**Capítulo 10**

**"En los Jardines"**

.

.

.

SAKURA

.

La habitación tenía la mampara abierta, el desorden de los futones y el camisón a medio abrir me hicieron comprender a lo que Ran-hime quiso decir cuando me advirtió sobre Indra.

El pensamiento me hizo sonrojar y enfurecer ¿qué se creía aquel estúpido?

Me puse de pie rápidamente y acomodé los futones de manera que pareciese que alguien dormía entre ellos, al reacomodarme modestamente el camisón me eché encima un haori oscuro que estaba un palmo demasiado grande, salí a las frías corrientes del pasillo esperando alguna indicación de Ran-hime.

Me pareció que el sonido de mis pies descalzos sobre la duela de madera retumbaba contra las paredes.

Caminando sola.

Tum, tum.

Mis pies cálidos dejando huellas sobre el barniz.

Tum, tum.

Me hallaba más que cansada de escucharme a mí misma andando sola por la vida, justo cuando pensaba que al fin había encontrado a mi compañero, aquel idiota abusador que se le parecía enormemente me lo arrebataba.

-Sasuke…- gemí silenciosamente como tantas veces lo había hecho a lo largo de la vida.

Antes de doblar una esquina me detuve quedamente para reclinarme sobre la pared.

-¿De verdad te volveré a ver?- con cada segundo que pasaba al lado de Indra, más lejano se me hacía el rostro blanco y atractivo de Sasuke.

Ahogué un sonido de pesar y me pasé la yemas de los dedos por los labios, evocando el toque de los suyos, cerré los ojos.

-Sasuke, yo…-

.

Cuando Sasuke me abandonó la primera vez, me sentía sola rodeada por un montón de gente. Una soledad diferente de la que pudieron experimentar mis compañeros; pero tal vez más desgarradora. Pues aunque había personas para llenarla, me resultó imposible desaparecerla.

Luego Naruto se marchó también y la ciudad se me antojaba desierta, allí donde una vez hubo muchedumbres de gente que charlaba y reía; para mí, Konoha se había convertido en una viuda, una villa que solía ser la reina de las naciones, de golpe se hizo su esclava.

.

Amargamente lloraba por las noches y en el día había lágrimas sobre mi almohada, sobre mi escritorio, sobre los papeles; sentíame haber sido expulsada al exilio y no podía descansar, todos los sentimientos de dolor que me perseguían acabaron por alcanzarme. Cómo si mis enemigos se hubiesen vuelto mis amos y no había nadie que me liberara.

Entrené con rabia en medio de mis torturas, que encerré en lo más profundo de mí, odiándome por sentirlas; por saber que había gente que había sufrido objetivamente mucho más que yo; y aún así hubiera tardes en que sentía la imposibilidad de respirar.

Luego la verdad me atrapó y me sentí como una cierva que no encuentra pastura, como si mis propios padres se riesen de mi lenta destrucción interior, la cual manoseaba los tesoros de mi corazón, penetrando en mi santuario más íntimo; tal fue la depresión que padecí.

.

Sólo mi maestra lo sabía, a ella que jamás logré ocultarle nada tras mi rostro sonriente; Tsunade se vio obligada a sacarme de la aldea para mantener mi débil espíritu de lucha con vida. Y, si yo hubiera sido una ciudad, hubiese dicho que había aguantado un sitio de siglos para después ser arrasada y quemada. Mis ancianos y niños perecieron en mis calles, mis príncipes aplastados bajo mi muralla abatida y mis mujeres asesinadas a las puertas, porque fuera esperaban las katanas y dentro sólo había muerte. Pues a pesar de lo que Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha pudiesen decir, la verdad era que el hecho de que tus seres queridos te fuesen arrebatados sin que tú pudieras hacer nada era doloroso…

Pero era mucho peor que ellos te abandonaran voluntariamente.

.

.

La pena y la vergüenza me cubrieron de tal modo que parecía haber sido tragada por una nube de tormentas. ¿Hasta cuándo? ¿Hasta cuándo?

Pero Tsunade me salvó, Tsunade no se rindió conmigo, y lo más importante…Tsunade no tuvo piedad, y en segundo lugar, me dio respuestas.

Porque al cabo, ella había pasado por lo mismo una y otra vez de distintas maneras. Y aunque mis heridas se sentían más profundas que el mar, ella a su modo supo sellarlas.

Tsunade me rescató en los Jardines de Mito.

En ellos pude ver la correcta dimensión de las cosas y me aferré a la esperanza que me mantendría andando por los siguientes años de mi vida. Mis dos personas importantes no habían muerto, no se habían marchado a un sitio al que yo no pudiera llegar, aún respiraban, aún sentían, aún vivían bajo mi mismo cielo, veían la misma luna y contaban las mismas estrellas.

Los Jardines de Mito fueron mi salvaguarda y el escudo que me cubrió de la guerra de mi vida mientras me recuperaba, y cuando salí fue para ya nunca más ver hacia atrás.

.

Retirando la mano de mi boca, abrí los ojos y percibí un fuerte olor a cerezo mientras que un brillante botón de la flor rosada flotaba frente a mi rostro, arrastrado por una agradable brisa.

-Sakura…

Sonreí al reconocer la voz, hablando directo a mi mente y eché a andar tras el brote que llevaba mi nombre

.

.

.

SASUKE

.

Apreté entre los dedos el pequeño pergamino que tomé apresuradamente del templo Uchiha y lo guardé en uno de los bolsillos interiores del poncho.

A mi lado, Naruto corría con la misma velocidad, acelerado y ansioso, dispuesto a dar todo por todos. Aquella actitud suya me hizo imaginar qué hubiese pasado si Naruto hubiera vivido en la época de mi padre, de que en lugar de haber sido mi amigo, hubiera sido suyo. Tal vez la voluntad de fuego de Naruto habría salvado a los Uchiha y la masacre se hubiera evitado.

Sacudí la cabeza, admitía que su pasión por el "hoy", le había convertido en un hombre de siempre. En realidad no había relevancia sobre el tiempo en el que naciera, le acabaría importando el mundo entero otra vez; al mismo tiempo me aliviaba enormemente haber compartido el mismo destino con él, pues aunque mi voz callara con la muerte, supe que mi espíritu continuaría siguiéndole, a donde quiera que Naruto fuera.

.

Luego estaba ella.

Sabía que con aquellos besos, empapados de la verdad más brusca que yo hubiese expresado jamás, ella había comprendido todo lo que nunca me digné o me dignaría decirle, porque mucho antes de aquella escena bajo el cerezo, ya le había dado las tantas cosas que podía ofrecerle, no con los labios; sino con la mirada, y a mi pesar admitía que se lo había estado dando mucho antes de que nada empezara, antes incluso de que Orochimaru apareciera. Tal vez siempre estuvo en mi naturaleza, no lo sabía. Pero… innumerables veces había leído la piedra del monumento del clan y durante muchos años sólo comprendía que al amar, uno caía en la locura. Sin embargo, el mismo amor me había sacado de ella.

Y cuando aferré a Sakura entre los brazos hacía un par de noches, mi corazón le dijo al suyo en desesperante susurro lo exhausto y rendido que se encontraba; que todo lo que yo quería, estaba en su cadencioso latir… al comunicarle eso y ella comprenderme, era otra manera de decirle que no moriría jamás.

.

.

_Hace tiempo_

_._

_Anochecía._

_-¡Nunca había estado aquí! ¿Sigue siendo Konoha, Sakura?_

_-Sí, son los Jardines de Mito._

_Por su tono, no estaba sorprendida y deduje que había estado ahí antes._

_Miró hacia la exuberante especie de casa y dijo:_

_-Esto está al sur de Konoha pero protegido por una barrera. Fue construido por la esposa del primer Hokage, y supongo que si necesitaran un nombre serían…pues, casas de curación._

_Naruto parloteó sobre los lugares que había explorado allí, lo mucho que le gustaba su habitación y el hambre que tenía._

_El horizonte sobre el río empezó a oscurecerse._

_Sakura preguntó si me hallaba cansado, si mis ojos se estaban adaptando y casi sentí el brillo de las pupilas azules de Naruto clavarse sobre mí cuando ella me preguntó sobre las propiedades del doujutsu combinado y si me mareaba al utilizar ambos._

_Al responder con monosílabos, pronto nos quedamos sin conversación. Sakura delicadamente, pasó sus preguntas a Naruto, y el flujo de la plática continuó justo como antaño: yo escuchando y soltando algún que otro comentario, y el canturreo de aquel par parecía un cántico de resurrección después de todo lo que me había ocurrido y todo lo que había hecho._

_._

_Cuando la última línea color naranja desapareció tras los árboles, Sakura se puso de pie y mientras ayudaba a Naruto a incorporarse me miró y dijo con voz calmada:_

_-Voy a servir la cena. Si te gustaría tomarla en tu habitación sólo deja la puerta entreabierta y te llevaré la bandeja; Naruto ha dicho que prefiere ver el televisor en el cuarto común._

_-O en tu cuarto Sakura- dijo él con zalamería._

_-Yo no tengo televisor en mi cuarto estúpido- le espetó mientras lo volvía a arrojar al suelo y echaba a andar hacia la casa._

_Naruto se levantó y lanzándome una mirada pícara, se dispuso a seguirla._

_La vista de aquellos dos me llenó de recuerdos y pasó un buen rato antes de que yo también entrase en la casa para cenar en el cuarto que ella llamaba "cuarto común"._

_Naruto devoró su porción y se quedó dormido, espatarrado sobre el hermoso diván blanco y quitándole así cualquier estética al mueble. Sakura disminuyó el volumen del aparato y me preguntó si había un programa en especial que me apeteciese. Pude notar que lo dijo por mera cortesía, sabía de sobre que hacía años había perdido contacto con cualquier medio de comunicación masiva; y así, en silencio embarazoso, nos terminamos la comida; ella al final se levantó para recoger los platos y al alargarle el mío, mi mano se movió velozmente hacia ella._

_._

_Fue un movimiento involuntariamente rápido, pero ahí estaba; al sentir mi brusco acercamiento, el impulso de Sakura fue echarse hacia atrás y llevarse una mano al pecho, protegiendo su corazón._

_Yo permanecí estático, mientras ella trataba de disimular su turbación alisándose la ropa y cogiendo el plato._

_-Me tienes miedo- más que una pregunta se trataba de una aseveración, hecha para mí que para ella; pero de igual forma se quedó muy quieta; abandonó con suavidad los platos sobre la mesa y se sentó sobre el sofá opuesto a mí._

_-No Sasuke, no te tengo miedo- pero nunca le había creído tan poco. –Lo que tengo es una inquietud- la miré escéptico. –Inquietud de que, apenas comience a acercarme a ti, te desvanezcas entre cortinas de humo._

_Solté un amargo respiro y ella prosiguió _

_-¿Sabes? Hace mucho, cuando te fuiste por primera vez; dediqué todas mis energías en volverme más fuerte para encontrarte… pero es muy gracioso el hecho de ver que nunca pensé lo que haría una vez que lo lograra. Ahora ya ves, te hemos encontrado y francamente Sasuke… no sé qué hacer._

_Se quedó en silencio un momento para observarme, viendo si yo tenía algo que decir; por lo que respondí en tono pensativo:_

_-Cuando me fui por primera vez; no tenía en la mente nada que no fuera vengarme… aquel anochecer permanecí frente a la fotografía del equipo, viendo los colores morir poco a poco con la luz del sol; me prometí haber segado cualquier lazo con ustedes porque por breves momentos me hacían olvidar lo que me había propuesto como meta en la vida._

_-Al marcharte, te convertiste en la nuestra- me espetó, -Kakashi ya no quería perder a nadie más, Naruto deseaba recuperar a la única persona que llegó a considerar tan parte de sí como si fueses su propia familia._

_Sakura permaneció callada y conforme pasaban los segundos parecía querer fundirse con el sofá, mi ojo negro la miró con expresión inquisitiva y ella dejó salir una risa nerviosa_

_-¿Yo? Yo nunca conté ¿recuerdas? Siempre me dijiste que no podía comprenderte, que siempre había caminado en un sendero de luz que me impedía ver tu oscuridad- la mirada se le volvió acuosa y yo parpadeé incómodo, -Que todo quedaba entre Naruto y tú, yo solo era el sobrante en tu ecuación… me pregunto si ahora lo sigo siendo- añadió con la voz a punto de quebrarse._

_-Aún así me pusiste bajo aquel genjutsu para que no los siguiese, fue algo muy cruel considerando lo que te había dicho con anterioridad… pero otra vez; yo no puedo comprender ¿verdad?_

_Estaba a punto de decirle algo pero ella me atajó:_

_-Al rogarte que no te fueras de la aldea, me golpeaste y no me dejaste sobre el suelo por pura compasión; pero yo no puedo comprender ¿verdad?_

_-Sakura…-_

_Ella se puso de pie y me miró, los ojos verdes le chispeaban con todo el dolor que yo le había infligido en los cortos años de nuestro largo drama juntos._

_Sin alzar la voz ni medio tono, declaró:_

_-Fui a través de tormentas de sangre en hospitales y tugurios, soporté largos días, semanas y meses de tufo maloliente en medio de gente que se pudría en vida dentro de oscuras cavernas; me enlacé con personas a las que les habría dado mi propia vida a cambio de poder aliviarles el dolor y sentía como mi corazón se hacía trizas cada vez que millares de hombres, mujeres y niños daban el último respiro entre mis brazos. Pero tal es la vida de un médico, el camino que escogí desde que tenía 13 años…pero yo no puedo comprenderte ¿verdad?_

_Limpiándose los ojos hizo ademán de retirarse, pero yo me interpuse en su camino, quería decirle que por lo menos algo estaba mal en su forma de ver la vida respecto a mí._

_-Siempre contaste- Sakura trastabilló en sus pasos, como si se hubiese vuelto una frágil muñeca de papel, -Por lo menos contaste tanto como para que yo deseara borrarte y matar lo que hubieses podido llegar a sentir._

_Dicho esto, me deslicé hacia la habitación en la que había despertado por la tarde y no miré atrás._

_._

_._

Naruto y yo alcanzamos el cerezo al romper el amanecer del día siguiente, la capa de Sakura seguía sobre el suelo, oscilando con la brisa matutina, en el mismo sitio donde ella la había dejado caer.

-¡Muy bien!- exclamó mi compañero con aire triunfal y sacando un kunai de su bolsa; se abrió la palma de la mano con un corte bastante mal logrado, intuí que se le infectaría al día siguiente.

Eso si llegábamos al día siguiente y sin embargo, tanto él como yo teníamos claro que no volveríamos a Konoha sin Sakura a mi lado.

.

.

.

INDRA

.

-¿Ahora qué quieres Ashura?

Faltaban unas cuantas semanas para que nuestro padre declarara quien sería su sucesor pero la sola vista de mi hermano menor lograba ponerme en un humor de perros.

-He sentido el cambio de presión en el aire del castillo y la explosión de ayer por la noche que hubo sobre la Mansión Principal. ¿Qué has hecho Indra?

Los ojos oscuros, habitualmente alegres de Ashura se veían sospechosos y me estudiaban con precaución.

-Sé que has estado estudiando maneras para deshacer el hechizo sobre ése árbol pero ya sabes que…-

-No hay manera- le interrumpí hoscamente, -no hay nada que hacer.

Ashura me miró levemente impresionado

-¿De verdad te diste por vencido?

-Simplemente cambié un poco las cosas para que el árbol me fuera de utilidad- levantándome con presteza, me dispuse a retirarme cuando de pronto una brisa perfumada entró por la ventana abierta de la salilla en la que estábamos y un sirviente penetró en la estancia armando un escándalo de los demonios

-¡Amo!- el anciano se veía agitado y en extremo asustado, -¡La señora! ¡La señora no está en sus aposentos!

El alma se me fue a los pies y salí corriendo de allí con Ashura pisándome los talones en su natural ánimo entrometido.

-¿Señora? ¿De qué habla? ¿Qué está pasando Indra?

Pero yo solo podía pensar en la belleza lozana de la joven que había traído del futuro, arrebatándola de brazos de un hombre que bien podría haber sido yo.

-¡Sakura!- gritó mi espíritu angustiado.

No podía perderla.

No otra vez.

.

.

**Tadah! Jaja espero y les haya gustado, algo angustioso porque vemos como Sakura si quedó muy lastimada, pero aún así lo quiere...Ah! el amor jajaja XD**

**Reviewers sin cuenta:**

**karlaBN** Muchas gracias, es muy entretenido para mí escribir, aunque ya no puedo dedicarle tanto tiempo como antes. Igualmente y espero te guste esta nueva entrega!

**Mona-Hime** Si bueno, Sakura es el único personaje principal mujer, así que eso la hace la heroína. Las viejas épocas del equipo 7 siempre serán mi parte favorita de la historia y la vdd encuentro un cierto encanto agridulce en recrearlos ahora que ya son adultos jaja XD

**Abril **Que va, muchisimas gracias a ti por seguirla a pesar de lo que me toma actualizar; sé lo frustrante que es dar click a una historia y que aún no actualice, pero bueno... en realidad no puedo hacer nada para mejorar la situación; excepto pedirte que aguantes conmigo jejeje ;)


	11. Aoi no Bara

**Capítulo 11**

**"Aoi no Bara"**

.

.

.

_Hijo mío, escucha lo que tengo que decirte_

_Abraza fuerte la empuñadura_

_Porque tal vez yo no vuelva para defenderte_

_Mi vida, mi sangre, mis lágrimas, mi dolor_

_._

_Sin misericordia,_

_Aunque las hojas que caen del cerezo _

_Dolor nos han traído_

NARUTO

Sasuke una vez me había dicho que las palabras sobre la tablilla del templo Uchiha cambiaban cada vez que sus ojos evolucionaban, aunque nunca podía estar seguro si eran los versos los que se diferenciaban o lo que él entendía de ellos.

Cuando las hojas del cerezo se marchitaban señalaba que la primavera había terminado.

Que la muerte llegaba.

Que el invierno comenzaba.

Y que un ciclo se cerraba.

Mis dos mejores amigos y yo crecimos bajo brumas de verano e interminables florecimientos de flores de cerezo, y siempre que mis ojos de niño enamorado miraban a Sakura… inconscientemente conectaba el destino de los árboles con el de ella.

Mientras las copas del místico cerezo que me describía Sasuke iban apareciendo a mi vista, pensé que Sakura en realidad nunca volvió a su primavera infantil después de que Sasuke se fue; floreció en una manera distinta, como si desafiara el rosado del árbol con el rojo de su amar por amar.

Sin mirarnos, me corté la mano para efectuar una serie de sellos que había aprendido en Myobokuzan, saqué el pergamino que robé de la oficina de Kakashi y golpeé el tronco con la mano ensangrentada y encomendándome a los dioses para no haber olvidado nada y salir todos vivos de aquello, salté…

Salté y al aterrizar, partí en árbol en dos.

.

.

.

_Hace unos meses_

_._

_-No puedes._

_-Debe saberlo._

_-Si nos están preguntando quiere decir que no saben dónde está Sakura, si vas a buscarla y su red de espionaje te encuentra, se las entregarás en bandeja de plata._

_-Tú no estuviste ahí…- desahogué mi mal humor golpeando la pared y provocando un pequeño hoyo cuyos cascotes cayeron al suelo en patético sigilo.- No sabes lo que esos locos son capaces de hacer, ni…_

_-Leí el reporte Naruto- la voz del Hokage tenía un tono apaciguador, como si quisiera calmar mi ansiedad. _

_-No sabes lo que es saberte privado total y absolutamente de chackra, que no haya nada más que esa atmósfera opresora que te ahoga con su maldita magia._

_-Debes dar gracias al cielo entonces que Sakura se haya desembarazado de ellos con tanta diplomacia la última vez, regresando con la buena voluntad de su pueblo y salvándote el trasero._

_-Me pregunto que habrá pasado allá durante la guerra, durante el Tsukiyomi…_

_-No sabemos ni nos interesa- Kakashi me cortó tajante y arrojó el pergamino al montón izquierdo de su atestado escritorio._

_-Estoy de acuerdo en que Sakura debe ser informada sobre la muerte de su padre, pero en modo alguno será por ti, ni lo que tu boca con poco tacto pueda decirle- añadió empezando a escribir en el papel desenrollado frente a él. –Nunca quedó bien después del Tsukiyomi y ella sabía muy bien que la probabilidad de que falleciera era muy grande después de que cayó en coma…- alzó la mirada y la posó en mi con fijeza, cuando Kakashi miraba de aquella forma, las opciones eran obedecer o pagar cuentas de hospital durante un par de semanas._

_-Ve a consolar a su madre, debe sentirse sola…- _

_-¿Crees que ellos intenten venir?_

_-Puede que sí, pero un par de victorias no los hace conquistadores de Konoha._

_-Es mejor que el par de derrotas que nos llevamos nosotros._

_-Érais un niños._

_-Jiraiya iba con nosotros._

_-No estaba preparado._

_-¿Quién iba a estar preparado para hacer maldito frente a un maldito dragón que salió de la maldita nada?- exploté._

_-¿Te importaría gritarlo más fuerte? Estoy seguro que los guardias a la entrada de la aldea no te oyeron bien._

_-Lo haría si Sakura pudiera escucharme…_

_-Naruto, la información sobre todo lo que pasó en el norte murió con Jiraiya, ¿está claro?_

_-Y conmigo y Sakura, y con Tsunade y contigo, ¿no?_

_-Así es._

_-¿El que escriban sus cartas con sangre no te dice algo?- empezaba a frustarme ante su tozudez, Sakura debía permanecer escondida por el resto de su vida si Kakashi no le advertía._

_-Sí, y por lo que a mi respecta, ésta conversación ya terminó._

_-Puede incluso ser sangre de dragón…- el disparate de aquello me hizo hacer una mueca._

_-Razón de más para dejar de hablar de esto- tomó el pergamino y lo guardó en uno de los cajones, -Fuera de aquí Naruto, debes entender que ahora que el sucesor directo ha muerto querrán saber algo sobre su heredera perdida._

_-Dí lo que quieras- me dí la vuelta para largarme, -el que la busquen ahora o en mil años no cambia nada…- pausé un momento, deseando decir la última palabra, -¿Sabes Kakashi? Hubo un tiempo en que pensé que los Uchiha hubieran estado mucho mejor viviendo en otro continente- aferré el pomo de la puerta y le miré de reojo, entre el cabello plateado le brillaba ya alguna que otra cana y de pronto me pareció el doble de viejo de lo que era, -Pero ahora agradezco haber tenido que lidiar con ellos y mantener a los otros locos más allá del territorio ninja._

_-Sólo tuviste que lidiar realmente con un Uchiha Naruto, y tenías las manos llenas._

_-Prefiero pelear con Sasuke de nuevo y perder el otro brazo a tener frente a la vieja alimaña con la que "negoció" Sakura._

_-Cada quien tiene sus batallas- dijo cruzando los brazos, -Sakura se las ha tenido que arreglar muchas veces sin disponer de chackra, cosa que a ti te resulta antinatural._

_-__No voy a dejar que Sakura ponga un pie en Gekkabijin otra vez Kakashi, ni que pise el umbral de Nōsukuīn, o cualquier otra de sus detestables ciudades._

_-Yo tampoco._

_._

Cuando el portal se abrió, supe que la conjetura de había hecho en broma a Kakashi fue cierta.

El pergamino estaba escrito con sangre de dragón. La cara idiota de Sasuke formó una mueca de sorpresa… aquel ingrato no me había creído ni un ápice de lo que le dije, omitiendo detalles de la procedencia del pergamino o de la conversación con el Hokage que me reveló su existencia.

De todos modos, Sasuke tenía razón. Los dragones llevaban extintos mucho tiempo… en nuestra parte del mundo y bien podía ser que Aoi no Bara hubiese sido la última y si durante su dichoso viaje de redención, aquel inepto se hubiera trepado a un barco y viajado más allá de la Isla del Demonio y de la Nieve, más allá de Kanazawa y de Shirakawa, sin duda vería que había mucho más por descubrir… aunque por mi parte, tuviese más que suficiente con el mundo ninja como para aventurarme al de la magia.

Pero, como Kakashi me había aleccionado más veces de las que podía recordar… nadie podía saberlo nunca.

El remolino de colores nos atrajo con la fuerza de cien huracanes, haciendo el ruido de mil y arrancó de cuajo la mitad el cerezo, chackra azul rodeaba los contornos del portal y Sasuke se aproximó a la entrada.

-¿Cuánto?- preguntó

Medí cuanto chackra me consumía mantener el portal abierto y respondí, un poco más lívido que antes.

-15 minutos, si llegó a 20 quedaré catatónico- le dije seriamente, no bromeaba aquella vez.

Y él tampoco.

Asintió y se lanzó sin vacilar al centro gravitacional, en busca de la que sería su esposa; de aquello estaba más seguro cómo de que debía decirle a Sakura lo de su padre tan pronto la viese.

.

.

.

SAKURA

El camisón blanco me estorbaba tanto que terminé por rasgarlo a la altura de la pantorrilla, dejándome el oscuro haori encima; nerviosa comencé a correr, pues a juzgar por el susurro de pies corriendo en las plantas superiores, ya sabían que no estaba en la habitación.

-¡Tsubaki!- llamé, con la secreta esperanza de que me azuzara a correr más rápido, pero la madera barnizada y los pies desnudos no son buena combinación y tropecé varias veces, negándome a caer.

Llegué al frente de la enorme puerta del sótano, de varios centímetros de espesor y 3 metros de altura… harían falta varios hombres adultos para abrirla… así que la partí a trozos sin ningún remordimiento, sabiendo que el escándalo infernal delataría mi posición y no dispondría más que de unos minutos para volver a mi tiempo, al lado de Sasuke.

Al medio de la enorme habitación a oscuras, exceptuando un boquete en el techo por el que entraba la luz de la luna; estaba el cerezo que yo recordaba tan bien, el pétalo que me había guiado hasta ahora cayó marchito a mis pies.

Di un paso… y mi mundo dio un giro que me arrojó al suelo por su portentosa fuerza.

Un segmento de luz azulada dividió el árbol y acabó por ajarlo a la mitad, en medio de una explosión de flores que pareció perfumar toda mi existencia; un estallido de halo oscuro se produjo sobre mí para abrir una especie de portal que reconocí al tiempo que mi corazón suspiraba de alivio.

Entonces varias voces me confundieron, su rápida sucesión me mareaba y me sujeté la cabeza.

-¡SAKURA!- Indra se oía a la entrada de la habitación.

-¿Tsubaki?- se oyó otra que no reconocí, aunque su dueño se me hizo pavorosamente familiar, pues exceptuando su oscuro cabello, los vivaces ojos azules y el gesto jovial eran los de Naruto.

Pero fue la tercera voz la que me hizo reaccionar, sacando del pantano mi alma ahogada con la poderosa llama de su voluntad.

-Sakura…- llamó sin desespero, con sosiego casi plácido, como si mi nombre fuera la palabra más placentera que pudiese pronunciar jamás.

Aterrada y extasiada extendí la mano, me encontré con una mano blanca y elegante, de alargados y masculinos dedos, curtidos por el arte de la katana.

-Sasuke…- no había nada en el mundo más que él y yo, como la noche en que me besó, en que me miró para decirme que sólo yo existía para él, del mismo modo y manera que él era para mí; en una maravillosa relación de pertenencia que no admitía grises, sólo el albo blanco o el oscuro del negro.

Sasuke me sujetó de la cintura y casi creí derretirme en su aroma de bosque bajo la lluvia, con el corazón en el puño, me arropé en su cuello.

Es decir, quise hacerlo.

Quise hacerlo porque una garra azul emergió el árbol y encajó los ganchudos espolones en mi pierna, haciéndome soltar un alarido de dolor mientras Sasuke me abrazaba con tal fuerza que mis pulmones se vaciaron de aire

-No te sueltes- me advirtió.

Estúpidamente me reí para mis adentros; aunque yo me hubiese soltado, nimia diferencia haría con la firmeza con la que él me tenía incrustada contra su pecho. Pero estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y me temí que las garras hubieran perforado alguna arteria, mi visión se volvió borrosa mientras Sasuke trataba de cruzar el portal, el choque de dimensiones de nuevo me golpeó con energía arrolladora y perdí el sentido mientras a la distancia pude distinguir un estruendo, un rugido y varias voces gritando…

Tantas voces que parecía que un ejército entero gritase en algún lugar.

.

.

.

SASUKE

A pesar de hallarnos en una especie de sótano, pude distinguir perfectamente el sonido de cascos de caballo sobre nosotros, galopando a gran velocidad.

-Indra, tenemos que irnos.

-Olvídalo- el hombre que podría haber sido mi reflejo trató de abalanzarse sobre nosotros, aferré a Sakura y saqué el brazo del Susanoo para cercenar la garra del dragón en el árbol, que indudablemente era de Aoi no Bara.

-¡INDRA! ¡Tenemos a los samuráis encima y sólo piensas-

-¡PIÉRDETE!

-¡!

Irónicamente, fui el que más en serio se tomó el consejo de Indra y usé el mismo golpe del Susanoo para impulsarnos a través del portal, al tiempo en que del otro lado, Naruto se derrumbaba sobre el suelo y la entrada al pasado se cerraba.

.

.

.

**Ay Dios mío, aquí va... y perdón mil por la larga espera!**

**Este fic nunca tuve pensado hacerlo demasiado largo, tengo otro en mente, y éste era en realidad un enfoque para lo q éstos dos realmente sienten; y así en el otro fic poder enfocarme más en la acción y que espero igual puedan seguir con el mismo entusiasmo.**

**Los nombres de ciudades y países que Naruto y Kakashi mencionan es material del otro fic así q calma y ya les diré de que va... muajajajaja! XD**

**El próximo capítulo será la última entrega de "Perderme en Sakura" y estará lleno de bluffy times... así que recen xq no me salga algo demasiado OoC jajaja**

**Y ahora a mis queridos reviewers ! (Sin cuenta)**

**Abril** Awww! Mil gracias, espero que éste capítulo te agrade y se te antoje ya leer el final jajaaja. De nuevo mil gracias por tus porras y te mando un gran abrazo

**AngelScarlett **Gracias! Jaja pues espero que cuando lo acabe siga siendo lo que llevabas buscando ;) Un beso


	12. Perderme en Sakura

**Capítulo 12**

**"Perderme en Sakura"**

.

.

.

SASUKE

Atravesé el portal, cayendo con brusquedad sobre la hierba con Sakura sobre mí y Naruto a nuestro lado; me hubiese parecido que era uno de los viejos campamentos que sosteníamos hacía años bajo la luz de la luna cuando Sakura era todavía más alta que Naruto.

Pero no había nada que rememorar cuando un olor a carne y ropas quemadas me inundó las fosas nasales, alarmado examiné primero a Sakura pero no tenía nada además de aquel horrible corte en la pierna que le traté enseguida con la torpe y poca noción de primeros auxilios que retenía en la memoria; luego miré a Naruto y abrí los ojos entre sorprendido y alarmado… mi mejor amigo tenía la parte izquierda del cuerpo totalmente calcinada.

Sin saber realmente lo que hacía, lo giré para verle el rostro, pequeños espasmos de dolor deformaban sus facciones inconscientes y su normalmente gesto festivo estaba contraído y tembloroso; la mitad de la piel en su tórax se había ido dejando ver el blanco del hueso y los órganos dentro, latiendo rojos a la luz de la luna.

Ni yo lo había dejado en un estado tan maltrecho.

De golpe consciente que ésta vez sí que estaba en peligro, me giré para ver a Sakura… cuya piel medio amoratada significaba que tenía problemas para respirar.

Sólo Sakura podía salvar a Naruto…

-¡Sakura!- grité alzándole el rostro y tomándole los labios para darle respiración artificial.

Estaba fría y una estúpida sensación de temor comenzaba a tomar control de mis pulmones, por mi propio mal juicio y dureza de carácter, los dos seres que más me importaban en el mundo estaban…

Sakura reaccionó a los pocos momentos, tosiendo y haciendo arcadas, distinguió mi silueta y sin saber muy bien que pasaba, me arrojó contra un árbol, sacándome el aire.

Emití un sonido patético, mezcla de dolor y desconcierto.

-Sa..su..ke…- balbuceó confundida, tomándose la herida en la pierna.

Por toda respuesta, señalé hacia el bulto informe que era Naruto y sus ojos color esmeralda centellearon de alarma. Arrastrando su pierna tras ella, se deslizó junto a él y como una madre que acoge a su hijo herido, comenzó a tratarle las heridas haciéndome meditar en cuantas veces a lo largo de sus vidas, sin estar yo presente, habían repetido aquella misma escena.

Mi dulce y tierna compañera atendiéndole antes de curarse ella misma.

La herida era fresca y consiguió cerrarla hasta que pareció que nunca había estado allí. Permanecí de pie mirándola… su pelo de cerezo revoloteando con un ligero vaivén y su piel de crema que se pintaba de jade con el chackra sanador de sus manos.

Aspirando, extraje el pergamino que traje conmigo del templo Uchiha, ya no vacilaría en esto. Semejante a muchas otras etapas en mi oscura vida, lo mejor era asegurarse; después podría hablar con Naruto y preguntarle sobre qué es lo que le había atacado dejándole en aquel estado lamentable. Pero ahora, mirando a Sakura, miles de luces se encendieron de pronto y fue como si todas las vidas Uchiha que una vez se apagaron, se avivasen en el momento en que caminé hacia ella extendiendo el pergamino.

-Leélo.

Ella giró el rostro y sus pupilas, encendidas vivamente, acariciaron el papel, aún sin desenrollar.

-En voz alta- pedí mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad debido a la herida, aunque en aquel momento nos olvidamos de ella.

Su mirada abrasada me recorrió el rostro, firme como el de una estatua aunque el suyo estuviese marcado por mil emociones que me costaba trabajo enumerar debido a la intensidad: sopresa, ansiedad, cariño, amor y deseo…

De a poco desenrolló el pergamino y empezó a leer, y las palabras, reservadas solo a oídos Uchiha hasta ése momento, hicieron que las estrellas brillasen más fuerte y que los grillos en la noche guardaran silencio; Naruto, respirando plácidamente a nuestro lado también se desvaneció entre ella y yo.

A largo de la vida, había escuchado aquellas mismas palabras en innumerables alianzas a las que mi padre, por ser el jefe del clan, daba su beneplácito y aunque no era obligatorio, era ciertamente mal visto que los Uchiha contrajesen alianza fuera del mismo clan, manteniendo la pureza del linaje y a portadores del Sharingan dentro de la propia familia. Y los que no lo hacían eran libres de formular sus propias promesas de alianza, dejando la contenida en el pergamino para uso exclusivo de los Uchiha, porque nadie como ellos guardaba, como pilas de oro y tesoros, el amor benevolente, el de amistad y también el amor conyugal.

Así pues la mujer frente a mí era la primera extranjera que pronunciaba ésas palabras y yo, como único Uchiha sobre la Tierra era a la vez asamblea, testigo y pareja. La cadencia de su voz se volvía temblorosa en ocasiones y se veía obligada a parpadear para acallar el latido desbocado de su corazón, al que yo adivinaba a punto de salírsele del pecho, cuidadosamente cubierto por el batín de seda blanca y el haori negro; dándole la apariencia de una dulce tennyo que viniese del cielo a desposar a algún valiente guerrero.

Pero no había ningún guerrero, ni valiente, ni siquiera honorable, sólo era yo.

Sasuke Uchiha, a punto recibir a alguien en una casa cuyas puertas nunca habría franqueado a nadie que no fuese ella, porque Sasuke Uchiha fue demasiado egoísta para dejarla ir y que formase su vida con otro hombre, porque fue lo suficientemente avaro para tenerla pendiendo de un hilo toda su vida, sin posibilidad de darle un no definitivo y dándole enigmas que la orillaron a siempre esperarme.

Y sin embargo allí, en aquel claro donde la besé por primera vez, me di cuenta de que nunca hubiese podido dejarla ir.

Antes la habría matado.

Y vi también que de haberse cumplido mi ambición de quedar solo después de matar a Naruto, tal vez también iría en caza de Sakura, para que el acibarado recuerdo de un amor perdido me torturase solo a mí.

Los pómulos elevados de Sakura estaban furiosamente sonrosados, sus antepasados eran definitivamente del norte, nunca me había parecido tan radiante, sin todos los adornos de boda y pretensiones de modas que pasaban tan rápido como los años de una vida.

Ante su extraña belleza, cerré un momento los ojos y saboreé con milagroso disimulo cada una de sus palabras; incluso su acento sureño del que nunca me había percatado, me sonaba exótico y familiar; como cuando mi madre solía cantarnos a Itachi y a mi, las hazañas de Izanagi durante las frías noches de invierno.

.

_No puedes poseerme, pues soy mi dueña,_

_Pero mientras ambos lo deseemos, te doy lo que es mío para dar_

_No puedes ordenarme, pues soy libre_

_Pero allí estaré, de aquel modo en que lo necesites,_

_Y la miel del panal sabrá más dulce servida de mi mano_

_._

_Prometo que tuyo será el nombre que gritaré por las noches_

_Y tuyos los ojos a los que daré mi sonrisa en la aurora_

_Prometo darte el primer bocado de mi mesa_

_Y el primer sorbo de mi copa_

_._

_Te prometo y doy mi vivir y morir, ambos igualmente bajo tu custodia_

_Seré el escudo a tus espaldas y la katana a tus caderas_

_Te honraré sobre todos los demás _

_Y al estar en desacuerdo, será entre tú y yo_

_Porque entre tú y yo es ésta alianza_

_._

_Este es mi juramento_

_La alianza de los iguales_

_._

Sakura me extendió el pergamino para que yo leyese el juramento que complementaba el suyo; le tomé las estilizadas manos con la mía y lo recité de memoria. El papel cayó entre nosotros, pintándose en la sangre de su herida sobre la hierba, sobre las flores silvestres.

.

_No sentirás la lluvia, porque yo seré tu cobijo_

_No sentirás el frío, porque yo seré tu calor_

_No sentirás lo que es estar sola,_

_Porque de uno, seremos dos_

_De dos destinos, hay un solo camino_

_._

_Que nunca haya mentira, robo, bebida o engaño._

_Pero si debes robar, llévate mis penas_

_Si debes mentir, miente a la luna y yazcamos entrelazados cada noche_

_Si debes engañar, hazlo a la muerte, y que llegue para ambos al mismo atardecer_

_Y si debes beber, _

_Bebe conmigo, en éstos instantes que nos roban el aliento._

_._

_._

SAKURA

.

Guardamos un momento de silencio para serenarnos después de lo que yo sabía que acababa de hacer… me había casado con él.

-Supongo que ahora bebemos sake, pero…

-Sí, es algo frugal. Afortunadamente no es requisito para validez- dijo escuetamente y luego me miró fijamente, -Cúrate la herida.

Obedecí con lentitud, dándome un momento para pensar…

¡Dios mío! Quería gritar, sentir el universo sobre mí, él se inclinó para examinar a Naruto. ¿Qué haríamos ahora? ¿A dónde iríamos? No sabía, ni me importaba porque en ése instante álgido podía permitirme no pensar en nada más que en el hecho de estar con Sasuke.

-Te amo- le solté y él alzó su atractivo rostro de inmediato; y yo, totalmente arrebolada pero firme, sin castañear la mirada ni acobardar el gesto, supe que eran mis primeras palabras después de haberme convertido en su esposa.

Parpadeó para recuperar su admirable compostura que me enorgullecía haber roto por un segundo y se disponía a responder cuando Naruto reaccionó.

-¡Sasuke!- exclamó, la lengua se le debía de haber entumecido porque sonaba mal pronunciado, -¡Sakura! Tengo que- - gritó tratando de incorporarse para tomarme las manos, pero tropezó y depositó la cara sobre el pergamino Uchiha que yo había dejado caer sobre el pasto.

-Naruto, ¡no—exclamé con sobresalto, pero mi amigo ya estaba leyendo el papel.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros como quien dice que era inevitable y soporté el rostro boquiabierto y los ojos ferozmente azules que nos miraban en una extraña mezcla de orgullo, fascinación y maravilla como niño que ve a una mariposa eclosionar.

Pero luego sacudió la cabeza y de todos modos me tomó las manos.

-Saben que les deseo mis más fervientes felicitaciones- su tono repentinamente serio me extrañó, ¿Naruto no estaba emocionado más allá de las palabras por la alianza de sus mejores amigos?, -Volveré mañana al medio día para darte algo Sakura, en éste mismo punto. Me imagino que no dormirán mucho ésta noche- sostuve las ganas de soltarle un cachete y solo pude tragar saliva, avergonzada, -Pero mañana necesito hablarte, y a ti también, ingrato.

-¿Qué fue lo que te atacó?- Sasuke como siempre, no perdía la concentración en el relieve de las cosas.

-Parte de lo que les diré mañana- anunció y con esto, Naruto, al que no había visto en meses, se desvaneció del claro, activando su Modo Sennin para alejarse lo más rápido posible.

.

Por primera vez, quedé frente a frente con mi marido.

Y no supe qué decir, Sasuke se acercó y juntos nos sumergimos en un mar de sensaciones.

.

.

.

NARUTO

.

No estaba lo suficientemente lejos todavía de aquel par cuando, gracias al chackra de Sennin percibí sus agitados chackras se hundieron en una especie de extraño remolino embravecido y casi pude oír el giro de la pupila de Sasuke al activar el Sharingan.

-Espero que no la mate…-

-Eres un pervertido Naruto- escuché el desprecio en Kurama, -Seas el héroe de todo el mundo, sigues siendo el niño al que pillaban en los baños de mujeres en los barrios de Konoha-

-Claro que no, no es mi culpa que ése estúpido no esperara a que me alejase lo suficiente- dije sin remordimiento, -Es curioso…-murmuré.

-¿El qué?- preguntó fastidiado, -¿Sus siluetas a la distancia, maldito cerdo?- se burló.

-No, que ni siquiera Sasuke pueda controlar su doujutsu…

-Por supuesto que no, por si no lo recuerdas la atención de uno durante esos momentos suele desviarse, tú por ejemplo…

-¡Ya está bien!- no necesitaba otro de sus sermones sobre cómo podía colocar una barrera entre Kurama y yo cuando pasaba tiempo a solas con mi propia esposa.

-Por lo menos Sasuke no tiene entrometidos espectadores dentro dándole la lata- apunté molesto, sentándome al fin sobre la gruesa rama de un árbol elevado para pasar el resto de la noche.

-¿No me digas? ¿Pero tú te pintas o qué? No creo que sea muy honesto usar el Sennin de excusa para disfrutar del espectáculo a la distancia-

Por toda respuesta, desactivé el senjutsu.

-Ya está ¿tranquilo?

-Tú dime.

Puse los ojos en blanco y miré el cielo estrellado cuyo horizonte comenzaba a clarearse poco a poco.

-Kurama, ¿viste el rumbo que tomó Aoi no Bara?

-¿Antes de que te atacara o después?

-Deja de burlarte. Sabes perfectamente que si me hubiese defendido, no hubieran cruzado el portal a tiempo- le espeté

-Hacia el Norte- respondió él confirmando mis sospechas.

-¿Crees que se reúna con esos locos?- pregunté sin realmente esperar respuesta alguna, -El norte…- no sabía porque me sentía como el centinela que guarda el castillo en espera de la armada que ha de venir a atacar…

-Sí, la tierra de los Haruno- completó Kurama como quien anunciase la peor catástrofe.

.

.

.

SAKURA

.

Una melodía acelerada, una vela en medio del pastel de cumpleaños, una canción que no acaba. Me parecía ser la princesa que por fin despierta de su letargo, pues lo que había experimentado hasta entonces no era la verdadera vida, no hasta que él se posó en mí; llenando no sólo mi cuerpo sino toda mi palpitante existencia.

Aquello era mucho más que nada, pero no se reducía a todo… era la confirmación de que éramos sólo nosotros dos y que en ése momento, Sasuke realmente perdió toda la compostura, todo el control, todas las máscaras cayeron al suelo junto a la hierba que se hundía bajo nuestro peso; se presentó en toda su hermosa vulnerabilidad y yo le acogí en medio de mí. Abrazando en mis labios, en mi corazón, en mi vientre, todo de él mientras él veía todo de mí.

Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke… ya no eres un susurro desesperado en noches solitarias, sino aquella persona que… que…

No podía encontrarle nombre, porque él era realmente Él. Mío, porque él me lo había dicho quedo al oído cuando creyó que ya dormía. En su modo particular de decir sus sentimientos de forma tan plana y escondida que parecía como si uno escuchara la lluvia caer si no se prestaba suficiente atención.

El batín de seda había quedado inservible, así que sólo use la minúscula faja para sujetarme el haori negro, pero necesitaba ropa de verdad urgentemente. Apenas había terminado de medio arreglarme el pelo cuando Sasuke volvió del arroyo.

-No te pusiste el poncho- observó viendo la prenda sobre la que habíamos dormido con ojo inquisidor.

-Estaba a punto de hacerlo.

-Bien- observó asintiendo, no necesitaba su mirada oscura sobre mí para darme cuenta que con el haori medio transparente ofrecía una vista aceptable sólo para mi esposo.

-Buenos días, por cierto- dije fiel a la costumbre de saludarle, aún antes de que nos casáramos, en los viajes juntos.

Me miró con una expresión que no supe descifrar, pero fue suficiente para que sintiese sobre la cabeza un chaparrón de estrellas.

-Naruto estará aquí pronto- anunció y fue mi turno de asentir, yo también distinguía su chakra y con rapidez me deslicé el poncho por encima.

Me estaba enorme y me valió una mirada pícara por parte de Naruto, Sasuke permaneció estoico.

-¿De qué querías hablarnos ayer?- pregunté por variar el tema que vagaba por su cabeza.

-De Aoi no Bara.

Sentí a Sasuke tensarse junto a mí.

-¿Eso fue lo que te atacó?- inquirió.

-Sí- sus ojos se giraron hacia mi, -Voló hacia el Norte.

Entonces fue mi turno de tensarme, dado mi historial en el condenado continente de la magia sin chackra no pude evitar un involuntario escalofrío.

Pero Sasuke no se alteró.

-Así que…

-Supongo que habrá que volver a Konoha a esperar nuevas instrucciones… y otra cosa Sakura.

Alcé la cabeza.

-Es tu padre…

Me entristecí pero me esperaba la noticia, al marcharme de Konoha me despedí de mi pobre padre en coma y dejé lo suficiente a mi madre para poder seguir en caso de suceder lo peor, ella aceptando dócilmente que la condición de papá no podía anclarme a la aldea el resto de mi vida.

-Falleció.

-Sí- concedió palmeándome el hombro.

La mirada de mi esposo me envolvió sin decir ni una palabra, en mudo consuelo.

-Pero, con lo que pasó con tu papá, tu familia…

Me ericé.

-Te está buscando- puntualizó.

Aquello no me agradó.

Nada.

-Sakura, sé que escapamos por los pelos la última vez; Kakashi no te va a obligar a nada, pero… con tu padre fallecido.

-Soy la única que puede mantenerlos fuera del territorio de las cinco naciones.

-Están locos de atar Sakura- me recordó cómicamente, como siempre tratando de aligerar la situación con algún comentario que quitara la carga traumática que había tenido hacía más de 10 años.

-Sí, bueno… de alguien lo heredé- dije, siguiéndole la corriente y tratando de sonreír.

-¿Algo que quieras decirme?- intervino Sasuke frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí- dije tímidamente.

-¿Qué no era información clasificada?- se burló Naruto preparándose para partir, a sabiendas que Sasuke se acabaría enterando de todos modos, -Me adelanto, es una historia que me bastó con vivir para escucharla otra vez. Iré a poner al corriente a Kakashi- declaró, marchándose tan pronto como había llegado.

.

-Así que vienes del norte- aseveró Sasuke mientras corríamos son prisa por el bosque, consciente que el haori no me dejaría correr por lo árboles.

-No exactamente, yo nací en Konoha pero… me temo que mis padres sí que son del Norte.

-Lo dices como si fuera un nombre propio.

-Bueno, es un continente al otro lado del océano Rakka, más allá de las islas más septentrionales donde los ninjas tengan alguna clase de presencia, el nombre de la tierra es Kita y en común sí se llama Norte. Hace años estaban en guerra y por la cara de Naruto supongo que están igual.

-Dímelo todo- demandó.

Suspiré, el viaje a casa sería largo y salpicado de historias desagradables… en verdad ya no habría nada que ocultarle a Sasuke después de aquello. Pero no importaba, si me lo pedía, me habría perdido en él.

-Hace tiempo, Kita o el Norte, era un continente unificado en 4 Ookoku, reinos, y aunque seguían un sistema feudal como el nuestro, en realidad cada uno era gobernado por una sola familia, servida a su vez por clanes menores. Al mismo tiempo, la capital donde gobernaba el emperador de todo el Norte, provenía también de una quinta familia: Shiki no Kazoku o la familia de las Estaciones; todo esto funcionó perfectamente durante 3 sigloes, y entonces, hace 20 años, estalló la primera guerra civil: Akashimo Senso, la guerra de la Escarcha Escarlata; porque Shiki Seishiro, príncipe de Kita, secuestró a la entonces princesa del feudo a la primavera.

-¿Y eso explotó la guerra porque…?

-Porque Shiki Seishiro ya estaba casado con Kankino Seina, una mujer de un clan menor y tenía dos hijos… por no mencionar que Kaoru estaba comprometida con el príncipe del feudo al invierno: Fuyuno Ran. El rey, padre de Seishiro, famoso por su crueldad e incapacitado por la vejez hizo matar al padre y al hermano mayor de la princesa cuando éstos fueron a la capital a presentar inconformismo por el modo vil en que su hija y hermana respectivamente, había sido tratada… los quemó en una hoguera dentro de la misma sala del trono.

-Fábulas Sakura

Me encogí de hombros.

-Yo también lo creía hasta que les conocí a todos hace 15 años y volví a verles hace 10.

Entonces sí que se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada, ni siquiera varió su elegante ritmo al andar.

-Te preguntas porqué alguien como yo tendría conexión con personas así…- su perfil adónico hizo una afirmación. –La princesa de la primavera era Haruno Kaoru, hermana de mi padre, Haruno Kizashi; y mi madre es Mebuki no Aki, hija natural del señor del feudo del otoño; huyó con mi padre del Norte cuando él se negó a casarse con su propia prima para mantener la integridad de los Haruno dentro de la familia; fue entonces cuando llegaron a Konoha.

-Sigue sin parecerme lógico en incluso estúpido el que Naruto se haya amedrentado tanto- comentó con genuina curiosidad.

-Cualquier ninja lo haría si descubre de pronto que no tiene acceso a su chackra.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-En el Norte el chackra no existe- expliqué mientras entrábamos en el territorio del País del Fuego, -en su lugar ocupan magia.

-También animales que consideraríamos prehistóricos- acompleté, hablar mientras andaba no era una buena decisión después de haber dormido tan poco.

-Tales como dragones.

-Sí- confirmé mirando el suelo, -Los dragones azules son el emblema del clan Fuyuno, señores del feudo de invierno.

-Descansemos un poco- dijo mientras me señalaba una gran roca para apoyarme; cosa que le agradecí en silencio mientras procuraba olvidar por un momento, el mar de problemas en el que me había dejado mi padre, los cuales él había intentado salvar o aplazar durante toda la vida, a mis espaldas… y pensé con cierta amargura que si él no había podido, poco había que yo pudiese hacer.

Me obligué a prestar un poco de más optimismo y miré a aquel a quien había elegido para formar mi propia familia.

Por lo menos no estaba sola…

.

.

.

**Fiu! Mil gracias a toda la gente bonita que esperó con paciencia y conmigo XD todo el camino hasta el final de éste fic.**

**Ésta es la última entrega de "Perderme en Sakura" y vamos arrancando para continuar con "Canción de Sakura", un three-shot para ir calentando antes de viajar al Norte! yay! si veo que todo ésto tiene algún futuro, entonces desarrollaré las ideas ya escritas para lo que sigue ;)**

**Beso y abrazo muy grande a todas aquellas personas que me han dejado comentarios, follow y favorite click, retroalimentación, etc.**

**Y los reviews los responderé muy pronto... bueno... al primer capítulo del próximo fic.**

**Muchas gracias y nos estamos leyendo ;)**


End file.
